De repente papai
by flor do deserto
Summary: Sesshoumaru é um escritor que vive praticamente recluso em seu apartamento, apenas suportando a presença de seu meio irmão por questões financeiras, e tendo que aturar a constante visita dos amigos parasitas dele... Até que, certo diz, uma criança que diz ser sua filha bate em sua porta.
1. O pai de Rin

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

 _Feliz Halloween 2016!_

De repente Papai

.

Capitulo um: O pai de Rin.

O verão era sem duvida a época que Sesshoumaru mais detestava, porque era a época que a conta de luz vinha mais alta por causa do ar condicionado ligado em dezoito das vinte e quatro horas do dia, as noites eram úmidas e abafadas e ele sempre acordava sentindo-se pegajoso, também não conseguia trabalhar direito com toda aquela quentura.

E principalmente: era a época que Inuyasha, seu meio irmão, passava mais tempo dentro de casa.

E para acabar de completar, os ar condicionado haviam resolvido quebrar simultaneamente no seu quarto e no quarto de Inuyasha — os únicos cômodos refrigerados da casa — no dia anterior.

—Caramba. Está quente aqui. — Inuyasha reclamou com um ventilador de mesa ao seu lado, ligado no máximo.

—Abra uma janela. — sugeriu com pouco interesse, concentrado em terminar seu trabalho no notebook.

—Estão abertas. Todas elas. — respondeu o mais novo com desânimo — Nem uma brisa! Da pra acreditar?

Sesshoumaru ergueu os olhos da tela do notebook em seu colo, e olhou ao redor vendo que Inuyasha falava a verdade, as portas da pequeníssima varanda à sua direita estavam completamente escancaradas.

—Então aumente a potencia desse ventilador. — e continuou a digitar, ele próprio também tinha um ventilador, em cima da mesa, parado diretamente contra seu rosto, mas mesmo assim transpirava.

—Já esta no máximo. — respondeu — Está quente aqui! — voltou a reclamar.

—Você já disse isso.

—Porque realmente está muito quente aqui!

—Então vá tomar banho, mas me deixe trabalhar. — perdeu a paciência — E me faz um favor?

—O que?

—Vê se se afoga lá.

Inuyasha levantou-se.

—Naquela bacia branca que por alguma razão foi descrita como "espaçosa banheira" no anúncio? Duvido muito.

—Uma vez um homem conseguiu morrer afogado na tigela de água do gato dele. — contou erguendo os olhos da tela, por fim perdendo de vez a concentração e a inspiração, graças a todo aquele calor e a seu irmão também.

Inuyasha parou na soleira da porta, e olhou-o como se estivesse tentando saber se ele estava ou não falando sério, e quando pareceu que falaria alguma coisa, alguém bateu na porta, e Inuyasha franziu o cenho, estranhado aquilo.

Suspirando, ele fechou a tela do notebook, desistindo de vez de trabalhar.

A Domadora era tudo o que ele precisava para completar seu tortuoso dia absurdamente quente de verão.

—Você está esperando alguém?

—Se já sabe a resposta, por que pergunta?

Sesshoumaru nunca estava esperando ninguém, nunca recebia visitas, e quase nunca saia de dentro do apartamento também, mesmo num dia escaldante como aquele.

—Quem você acha que é?

—Essa foi uma pergunta tão idiota que nem vou responder.

—Não pode ser Kagome, ela tem as chaves.

—E também uma incrível capacidade de esquecer onde as deixou da última vez.

Mais uma vez bateram na porta.

—Mas ela não bate desse jeito.

—Então é um dos seus outros amigos parasitas. Que diferença faz? — impacientou-se, e ao ouvir baterem na porta novamente acrescentou — Vá abrir essa porta de uma vez!

Os amigos parasitas de Inuyasha eram três: A Domadora, a Gata Selvagem e o Pervertido.

Os três estavam sempre ali, atazanando e atrapalhando a vida de Sesshoumaru, comendo sua comida, esvaziando sua geladeira e dispensa tão rápido quanto uma praga de gafanhotos, e também assistiam a sua televisão, e ocupavam seu sofá por horas a fio.

A Domadora era a que mais aparecia por ali — na verdade aparecia com tanta freqüência que já tinha até as próprias chaves —, mas a presença do Pervertido em seu sofá também era bem comum, a Gata Selvagem era a que aparecia com menor freqüência, mas ela não deixava de ser irritante também.

—Não pode ser Sango ou Miroku. — Ele resmungou, mas foi finalmente atender a porta — Já passou muito da hora do almoço, e não está nem perto da hora do jantar.

E desde quando algum daqueles três tinha hora para aparecer para comer ali?

Sesshoumaru girou os olhos e levantou-se para esticar as pernas, havia ficado sentado no chão por horas.

—Sim? — a voz de Inuyasha chegou aos seus ouvidos, carregada com um peculiar tom de dúvida.

E para sua surpresa foi uma voz de menina que perguntou:

—Taisho Sesshoumaru-Sama reside aqui?

Alguns segundos depois, como se tivesse levado algum tempo para se recuperar do choque e da surpresa de alguém estar procurando por Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha gritou:

—Sesshoumaru! — se calou mais alguns segundos, talvez tentando se acostumar ao que diria a seguir: — É para você!

Apenas em raríssimas ocasiões àquelas palavras já haviam sido ditas naquele apartamento ao se abrir a porta, e Sesshoumaru já morava ali há quase quatro anos, mas nunca antes que o chamara fora uma criança.

Ele nunca admitiria, mas estava tão curioso e surpreso quanto o meio-irmão mais novo quando foi até o minúsculo genkan para ver quem era a menina que o estava procurando. Ela era ainda uma criança, tinha cabelos escuros e compridos presos em duas tranças e os olhos castanhos e determinados. Usava um vestidinho leve e fresco de verão, laranja com estampa de flores amarelas, e carregava um pedaço de papel e uma expressão obstinada. Os olhos dela encontraram-se imediatamente com os dele.

—Taisho Sesshoumaru-Sama?

Ele veio se aproximando, Inuyasha continuava parado, como um idiota, no meio do caminho e olhava-o como se perguntasse quem era ela, mas Sesshoumaru também não tinha a menor idéia de quem ela era ou do que queria ali, empurrou o irmão para o lado e parou bem em frente da menina, olhando-a intrigado.

—Sim. — respondeu — O que deseja?

E de repente a menina, toda sorridente, abriu os braços e gritou pulando para abraçá-lo:

—Papai!

Por dois segundos ele ficou sem reação, olhou para a menina que o abraçava sem saber se tinha ouvido direito — Ela o tinha chamado de "papai"?! — E depois olhou para Inuyasha, cujos olhos nunca tinham estado tão arregalados antes.

—É alguma brincadeira de seus amigos idiotas? — perguntou sem saber o que mais pensar, ou qual seria a graça naquilo.

Mas se era uma brincadeira, Inuyasha também estava por fora.

—"Papai?" — ele repetiu — Ela te chamou de "Papai"? Por que essa menina te chamou de "papai"?

Soltando-o a menina respondeu em seu lugar:

—Porque sou filha dele.

—Filha dele?!

—Não sei se você é muito ingênuo ou só estúpido mesmo. — suspirou, quando percebeu que Inuyasha estava caindo naquela — Essa é obviamente mais uma das brincadeirinhas sem graças do Pervertido. — e fixou os olhos na menina, lançando-lhe _o_ olhar, e deixando claro que aquilo não tinha graça — Onde ele está?

Queria dar um chute no traseiro do Pervertido por tê-lo feito perder tempo daquele jeito.

—Não sei de quem está falando. — a menina respondeu — Ninguém me mandou aqui, eu vim sozinha.

—E veio por quê? — arqueou uma sobrancelha desafiando-a a mentir.

Ousada a menina sustentou seu olhar e respondeu:

—Porque você é meu pai.

Sem dizer uma palavra ele fechou a porta em sua cara.

—Diga ao seu amigo estúpido que ele já foi mais feliz em suas brincadeirinhas. — disse, afastando-se da porta.

Ainda não tinha chegado à sala quando a menina começou com o escândalo:

—ABRA A PORTA! SOU SUA FILHA SEU IDIOTA! ABRA LOGO A PORTA E ENFRENTE A SITUAÇÃO COMO UM HOMEM DE VERDADE! SEU COVARDE! ABRA A PORTA! ABRA! COVARDE! — gritava batendo furiosamente na porta.

Ele ignorou aquilo, pegou o notebook na sala e foi para o quarto, mas Inuyasha o seguiu.

—Sesshoumaru quem é ela afinal?

—Não sei. — deu de ombros — Alguma menina que o Pervertido encontrou aleatoriamente na rua.

—Sesshoumaru, eu acho que isso não é uma brincadeira do Miroku! — Inuyasha afirmou. — Não devíamos deixá-la entrar?

—NÃO VAI HONRAR AS CALÇAS E ASSUMIR SUA RESPONSABILIDADE?! — esbravejava a louca menina, batendo na porta.

—Não. — respondeu — Deixe-a lá que daqui a pouco ela cansa.

Entrou, fechou a porta e foi sentar na janela novamente com o notebook no colo para trabalhar, a procura da mesma coisa que fora procurar na sala: algum ar fresco. Mas ali o ar estava tão morno e parado quando na sala, sufocante e abafado.

Céus, ele precisava de um cigarro!

O "daqui a pouco" acabou se transformando em duas longas e intermináveis horas, a menina era incansável, e vários vizinhos ligaram para reclamar do barulho ou perguntar que confusão era aquela, às vezes as duas coisas, Inuyasha deve ter desconectado o telefone lá pelo oitavo telefonema.

Quando ela finalmente calou-se o silêncio foi tão súbito e absoluto que Sesshoumaru ficou ouvindo um zumbido nos ouvidos por vários segundos, e só depois que o zumbido sumiu foi que ele saiu do quarto.

Encontrou o meio irmão na cozinha, sentado em uma cadeira praticamente dentro da geladeira, com o ventilado aos seus pés ligado diretamente contra seu rosto. Ele lia uma revista e ouvia música com fones de ouvido.

—EI! — gritou para que ele o escutasse.

Inuyasha tirou os fones do ouvido e o olhou.

—O que?

—O que você está fazendo seu retardado?

Deixando a revista sobre o colo, Inuyasha abriu os braços e exclamou com evidente orgulho:

—Contemple! O único lugar fresco de todo o apartamento!

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha e entrou na cozinha.

—Você vai pegar uma pneumonia. — mas ele próprio também já estava arrastando uma cadeira para a geladeira. — Afasta. — ordenou.

Sentou-se ali ao lado do meio irmão e voltou a trabalhar em seu notebook.

—Como vai seu livro? — Inuyasha perguntou desinteressado, voltando a ler sua revista.

—Bem. — respondeu da mesma forma.

—Até quando é o prazo para você entregá-lo?

—20 de setembro.

—Hum. — fez Inuyasha, virando a página.

—Hum. — Sesshoumaru fez de volta.

—Você está cheirando a cigarros. — ele comentou.

—Eu sei. — Sesshoumaru respondeu.

Inuyasha recolocou os fones no ouvido, e Sesshoumaru continuou trabalhando em seu notebook.

Continuaram ali sentados lado a lado em silêncio no "lugar mais fresco de todo o apartamento", por mais uns vários minutos, até que Sesshoumaru escutou barulho de chaves abrindo a porta e cutucou Inuyasha com o cotovelo.

—Agora sim é a Domadora. — falou.

Inuyasha concordou.

—Já faz quase cinco semanas que ela não perde as chaves, mas uns dias e vai bater o próprio recorde.

Sesshoumaru concordou.

—Ei! Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha? Vocês estão ai? — ela gritou do corredor.

Os dois irmãos se entreolharam, estranhando aquilo, Domadora nunca perguntava se tinha alguém em casa, ela simplesmente entrava e pronto, como se a casa fosse dela, certa vez Sesshoumaru saíra do banho e a encontra pintando as unhas na sala.

—Estamos aqui na cozinha! — Inuyasha respondeu.

—Ótimo, porque preciso que vocês me expliquem uma coisa! — ela respondeu, em tom zangado, vindo pelo corredor.

Aquilo também era estranho, normalmente ficar zangada era função da Gata Selvagem.

—O que foi? — Sesshoumaru perguntou.

Sem demonstrar qualquer reação ao semi-nudismo deles — ambos estavam apenas de bermuda — Domadora entrou na cozinha, arrastando pela mão — Oh não! — a menina de trancinhas que havia feito um escândalo em sua porta por duas horas.

—Eu só quero saber por que essa menina, que encontrei sentada em cima de uma mala ao lado da porta de vocês, diz ser sua filha Sesshoumaru!

E apontou o dedo acusador para os irmãos dentro da geladeira.

—Eu não sou o pai dela. — Sesshoumaru negou levantando-se imediatamente deixando cuidadosamente o notebook sobre a cadeira em que estivera antes — Nunca tive filho ou filha alguma.

Domadora ergueu uma sobrancelha, inquiridora:

—Então quem é ela? — perguntou.

—Eu não sei. — respondeu — Nunca a vi antes em toda a minha vida.

A criança suspirou e, descrente, Domadora cruzou os braços.

—Bem. — disse — Não há outro Taisho Sesshoumaru nesse prédio. Há?

—E como vou saber? — ele se virou para a criança, irritado — E de onde afinal você tirou essa idéia absurda de que sou seu pai menina?!

—Minha mãe me contou. — respondeu sem rodeios.

Três pares de olhos a fitaram: Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha e Domadora.

—E... Quem é sua mãe? — Inuyasha perguntou passando por Sesshoumaru e se aproximando dela.

—Kimura Mariko.

Como esperado, o nome não lhe trouxe nada a mente, Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça.

—Nunca ouvi falar.

—Espere... — Inuyasha abaixou-se a frente da menina — Quantos anos você tem?

—Oito anos. — respondeu — Chamo-me Kimura Rin.

—Oito anos... — Inuyasha repetiu parecendo atordoado e olhou assombrado para o Sesshoumaru — Sesshoumaru, eu acho que essa menina é filha de Mariko-senpai! Tem mais ou menos uns nove anos que não a vemos, não é? — e olhou para a tal Rin como se estivesse vendo um fantasma. — Olhe as duas são até parecidas! Até as trancinhas! Com exceção, é claro, da cor do cabelo e dos olhos.

Mas Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho sem saber do que Inuyasha estava falando.

—Não sei de quem você está falando Inuyasha.

—Ah não?! — irritada a menina arrancou do pescoço um medalhão que até então Sesshoumaru não havia notado ali — Então me diga, por favor, quem é este aqui se não é você!

E atirou o objeto contra ele, que quicou inofensivo em seu peito e foi parar, rodopiando, no chão.

Inuyasha levantou-se e aproximou-se cauteloso do medalhão agachando-se para vê-lo melhor, agora aberto no chão, ao seu lado Domadora também se ajoelhou e os dois observaram atentamente o medalhão aparentemente de ouro.

—Sesshoumaru, este aqui é você! — Domadora afirmou estupefata.

—E esta é mesmo a Mariko-senpai! — confirmou Inuyasha levantando-se apressado para entregar o objeto a ele.

Aberto, o medalhão mostrava em uma de suas faces o rosto de uma garota sorridente, de cabelos castanhos claros, quase da cor do mel, presos em duas trancinhas na altura da nuca, e olhos claros, também da cor do mel, atrás de grandes óculos de armação redonda.

Na outra face havia o rosto de um rapaz, um pouco mais jovem de cabelos loiros esbranquiçados, e olhos dourados, um Sesshoumaru dez anos mais novo daquele de agora.

Kimura Mariko. Sim ele se lembrava dela.

— Olhe Sesshoumaru, é ela mesma! Foi minha babá. Lembra-se dela? — Inuyasha perguntou agitado.

—Não. — negou sem remorso — Você teve muitas babás, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha virou-se surpreso.

—E você dormiu com todas elas?!

—Rapazes! — Domadora repreendeu-os — Na frente da menina não!

—Nunca vi essa mulher na minha vida. — ele voltou a negar, e então olhou diretamente para Rin — Agora vá embora daqui menina.

A menina avançou três passos cerrando os punhos à altura do peito como se fosse bater em Sesshoumaru.

—Cretino mentiroso! — gritou — Você lembra-se dela sim! Kimura Mariko, cabelos e olhos cor de mel, que morava na mesma rua que vocês e sempre dormia na casa de vocês porque era babá do seu irmãozinho! — e brandiu o dedo na direção de Inuyasha — Mas então a família se mudou, e você foi embora sem sequer se despedir dela! E depois ela descobriu que estava grávida! Agora olhe nos meus olhos e atreva-se a dizer que não se lembra dela atreva-se!

Com apenas um passo Sesshoumaru cortou a distância que havia entre eles, e apoiou-se sobre um joelho, para fazer exatamente o que ela havia desafiado a fazer: olhá-la nos olhos e negar se lembrar de Mariko-senpai.

—Não faço idéia de quem seja essa mulher de quem você fala.

—Como pode ser tão cínico?! — ela tentou empurrá-lo, mas ele nem se moveu.

—Sendo. — levantou-se — Vou ligar e dizer ao porteiro para que mande um táxi esperar na portaria. A propósito como foi que passou da portaria?

Saiu da cozinha indo em direção ao telefone sobre a mesinha no corredor.

—Sesshoumaru espere um pouco ai! — era Domadora que vinha ao seu encalço — Você não pode mandar uma garotinha sozinha para casa a essa hora da noite!

—Ela veio sozinha, não é? — e já estava conectando o telefone novamente. — E não faz nem uma hora e meia que o sol se pôs.

—Sesshoumaru!

Virou-se impaciente.

—E o que quer que eu faça então?

Ela cruzou os braços.

—Fique com ela. — disse naquele seu típico tom autoritário, por isso ele a chamava de "Domadora" — Ao menos por essa noite.

—Eu também acho que seja melhor assim. — Inuyasha, como sempre, escolheu ficar do lado da Domadora — Digo, se a menina tem assim tanta certeza que é sua filha, devemos ao menos investigar, não é?

A menina os olhava da cozinha, agora parecendo mais curiosa do que zangada.

Sesshoumaru cerrou o maxilar e devolveu o fone ao gancho.

—Muito bem. — disse irritado. — Ela pode ficar, mas apenas por hoje, amanhã bem cedo vou devolvê-la para a mãe e esclarecer de uma vez por todas essa situação!

—De acordo. — concordou Domadora.

—E onde vou dormir? — a menina perguntou.

—Depois da sala, na primeira porta à direita. — respondeu se afastando dos três em direção ao final do corredor.

—Ei! — reclamou Inuyasha vindo ao seu encalço — Mas esse é o meu quarto!

—Eu sei. — respondeu entrando em seu próprio quarto.

—E onde é que eu vou dormir?

—No sofá.

—O que?! Mas por quê?!

—Talvez assim da próxima vez você escolha melhor de que lado vai ficar imbecil.

Troco dado ele bateu a porta na cara do irmão.

 ***.*.*.***

 **Sim meus amores, tal como uma assombração, eu voltei para perturbá-las com uma nova fanfic nesse Halloween!**

 **Essa é a minha primeira fic long focada em Sesshoumaru e Rin, e eu já tenho alguns capítulos dela escritos, mas francamente ainda não sei onde isso vai dar! .**

 **Então, o que acharam desse primeiro capitulo?**

 **Mandem seus review's, eu quero saber!**

 **Ah! E antes que eu esqueça...**

 **EU CRIEI UM TWITTER!**

 **Sim! Isso mesmo minhas amadas, agora essa atrapalhada e desorganizada escritora de vocês está on-line para que possam perturbá-la o quanto quiserem (por favor me perturbem! Por favor! Por favor!) pedindo por capítulos novos, e sendo atualizadas o tempo todo sobre o progresso das estórias que eu escrevo.**

 **Então... Apareçam por lá!**

 **Sigam e me persigam no twitter (por favor, eu estou implorando, estou tão sozinha .)!**

 **O Twitter é esse aqui: /Fl0r_D0_De5ert0**


	2. A filha de Sesshoumaru

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

De repente Papai

.

Capitulo dois: A filha de Sesshoumaru.

Sentada no sofá de capa verde na sala de estar do pai, Rin experimentava uma fatia da pizza que o irmão de seu pai — talvez ela devesse começar a chamá-lo de tio — havia pedido por telefone.

O pai de Rin morava no quinto andar de um prédio residencial de doze andares no número 5-12, em um modesto bairro de classe média, e seu apartamento era consideravelmente menor do que ela tinha imaginado a principio.

Afinal ele não era um conhecido escritor com três livros já publicados? Por que então morava em um lugar tão pequeno?

Rin já começava a ter dúvidas se ele realmente seria capaz de sustentá-la.

Mas ela não tinha outra opção, tinha?

Suspirou comendo mais um pedaço da fatia de pizza.

—Mesmo quando eu era pequeno meus pais costumavam ficar muito tempo fora, e como Sesshoumaru, mesmo tendo oito anos a mais que eu, sempre deixou claro que não cuidaria do filho deles para eles, eles eram obrigados a sempre ficarem contratando babás para mim, acho que ao todo foram umas sete ou nove... Mas podem ter havido mais. — narrou o irmão de seu pai, ela realmente precisava se habituar a chamá-lo de tio, enquanto comia pizza e tomava refrigerante sentado no chão — Mariko-senpai foi à última delas, acho que eu tinha uns nove anos.

A moça bonita, que a havia ajudado a entrar e de quem ela ainda não sabia o nome, também comia pizza e tomava refrigerante sentada no chão, mas com uma tamanha delicadeza — usava um guardanapo de papel sobre o colo, pegava a fatia de pizza quase com as pontas dos dedos, e comia a fatia a pequenas mordidinhas — que a Rin pareceu que ela não fazia muito isso.

—E por que você nunca me falou sobre ela? — perguntou limpando os cantos da boca.

Rin não sabia dizer se a moça bonita morava ali ou não, porque ela tinha a chave, e agia como se realmente morasse ali, mas com apenas dois quartos — o do pai e o do irmão dele — o apartamento parecia pequeno demais para três pessoas, a não ser que duas dividissem um quarto, então... A moça bonita dormia em que quarto? No de pai de Rin ou no do irmão dele?

Pensar em qualquer uma das possibilidades já fazia suas faces esquentarem.

Tio Inuyasha encolheu os ombros... Sim, embora ela nunca tivesse tido um tio antes — afinal Mariko era filha única e a noção de que tinha um pai era mais como um conto de fadas do que algo propriamente real, que dirá então o fato de que ele ter um irmão significar que ela, de fato tinha um tio! — ela podia se habituar a isso, "tio Inuyasha".

—Você não me ouviu Kagome? — Kagome, então esse era o nome dela, Rin não se esqueceria, talvez devesse chama-la de "Kagome-chan" — Eu disse que tive um bocado de babás, e Mariko-senpai acabou por ser uma delas, você por acaso já me contou sobre todas as babás que já teve?

Kagome-chan corou bem levemente.

—Mesmo que eu quisesse não poderia, tive tantas que nem consigo contar...

—Pois então. Claro que nunca tinha imaginado que Mariko-senpai e Sesshoumaru...

E os dois olharam cuidadosamente para ela, sem saber direito o que dizer.

Rin entendia a confusão e o desconforto deles, e também que seu pai estivesse em estado de negação, afinal Mariko nunca sequer pensara em contar a seu pai sobre a existência dela, Mariko sempre fora um espírito gentil, mas no fundo ela era um pouco egoísta, Taisho Sesshoumaru havia abandonado ela sem olhar para trás, e por isso ela acreditava ser um direito seu manter Rin apenas para si.

Mas mesmo assim ela não conseguia aceitar que seu pai não se lembrasse de Mariko, não quando Mariko nunca o havia esquecido.

Kagome-chan pigarreou desconfortável.

—Hum... Sesshoumaru não vai... Sabe?

—Sair para jantar? — completou tio Inuyasha engolindo um bocado de pizza — Você sabe que não. Vai ficar digitando naquele notebook que nem um doido e provavelmente vai virar a noite, daqui alguns dias ele sai, mas pode deixar que eu como a parte dele.

Rin começou a limpar os dedos, sujos de molho, num lenço de papel.

—Papai faz muito isso? — perguntou sem encará-los.

Kagome-chan e tio Inuyasha a olharam por alguns segundos com os olhos um pouco aberto demais.

—Uou! — fez tio Inuyasha — É tão estranho ouvir alguém chamar o Sesshoumaru de papai, assim de repente!

—Concordo.

—Mas... É. O Sesshoumaru faz muito isso. — Tio Inuyasha respondeu por fim, enquanto colocava mais refrigerante em seu copo — Ele é quase um eremita. Sabe? Vive enclausurado aqui nesse apartamento, escrevendo seus livros sem parar, por isso que é tão pálido: falta de luz do sol.

—É quase como se ele não tivesse outro propósito na vida além de escrever. — comentou Kagome-chan, brincando distraída com o guardanapo sobre suas pernas. — Acho que nem os mangakas trabalham tanto assim, e olha que em media eles só dormem umas três horas por dia.

Rin lembrava-se que quando perguntava sobe o pai para a mãe, Mariko sempre dava uma risadinha e dizia: "Seu pai sempre foi muito inteligente e maduro para a idade, acho que é porque na verdade ele era um menino solitário, vivia trancado dentro de casa estudando e ignorando o irmão, quando namoramos o nosso namoro se resumia na maior parte do tempo a eu vendo-o estudar", parece que ele não tinha melhorado muita coisa desde então... Muito pelo contrário.

Foi quando ouviram que alguém batia na porta.

—Quem é? — perguntou. — Mora mais alguém aqui?

Com quatro pessoas— ela, o pai, o tio, e Kagome-chan — o apartamento já era pequeno o suficiente, se morasse mais gente ali ia ser difícil até andar sem se esbarrarem! E se de repente todo mundo quisesse usar o banheiro? Pelo que ela vira só havia um...

Kagome-chan e Tio Inuyasha se entreolharam.

—Miroku. — ela disse.

—Sango. — ele respondeu.

Passaram-se mais alguns segundos, e voltaram a bater na porta.

—É a sua vez de atender a porta. — informou Kagome.

—Por que sempre é minha vez de atender a porta? — Tio Inuyasha reclamou, mas se levantou e saiu.

E Rin não entendeu nada.

—O que foi isso? — perguntou.

—Ah, nada demais, apenas um joguinho nosso. — encolheu os ombros.

—Joguinho?

—É. Acontece que nós somos três, então sempre que eu chego antes dos outros dois, eu aposto com Inuyasha quem vai chegar primeiro dos dois que faltam. E quem ganha à aposta leva 225¹ ienes. Entendeu?

Rin não sabia se tinha entendido direito, mas mesmo assim acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

—Maldição! — ouviu tio Inuyasha praguejar lá da entrada.

E Kagome-chan deu uma risadinha, acompanhado a risada masculina vinda lá da entrada.

—Parece que acabei de ganhar 225 ienes. — afirmou.

—Vocês estão de sabotagem pra cima de mim! — tio Inuyasha acusou retornando a sala — Não é possível que Kagome ganhe sempre!

—Você é mesmo um péssimo perdedor Inuyasha! — afirmou um rapaz de olhos azuis entrando na sala logo atrás, mas parou ao ver Rin ali— Mas vejam só: Temos visitas! Oi. Tudo bem? Eu sou o Miroku e você?

Apresentou-se todo sorridente, – Rin deveria chama-lo de "Miroku-san" ou "Miroku-kun"? – mas Kagome-chan o olhou com censura por cima do ombro.

—Miroku ela é só uma criança!— criticou.

Ele olhou-a espantado.

—Caramba Kagome, eu sei disso, eu só estava sengo simpático! — e franziu o cenho parecendo ofendido — Você acha que eu sou algum maníaco ou o que?

Simpático? Era raro as pessoas serem simpáticas atualmente, principalmente com estranhos, e Rin que achou que só Mariko é que tinha esse hábito tão estranho e pouco cuidadoso...

—Francamente? — Kagome-chan suspirou virando-se novamente — Eu prefiro nem pensar nisso.

Rin perguntou-se se ela estava ou não brincando...

—Mas falando sério Kagome. — disse tio Inuyasha. — Você nem precisa desse dinheiro!

Kagome-chan balançou a cabeça e respondeu definitiva:

—Aposta é aposta.

Miroku-kun sentou-se no chão em frente à Rin, com a mesa entre eles, e sorrindo voltou a perguntar:

—E então? Qual seu nome?

—Kimura. — respondeu — Kimura Rin.

—Então prazer em conhecê-la Kimura Rin!— ele era realmente uma pessoa sorridente — Você é por acaso alguma moradora nova prédio?

Rin pensou bem, antes de responder a isso.

Aquele era um apartamento bem pequeno, certamente menor que sua antiga casa, e ela ainda não sabia ao certo quantas pessoas moravam ali, mas mesmo que morassem três ou trinta pessoas era ali que seu pai morava, e agora era obrigação dele cuidar dela. Então sim. Ela era definitivamente uma nova moradora do prédio — quer seu pai gostasse ou não ele ia ter que se acostumar.

—Sou. — respondeu.

E tio Inuyasha rapidamente pressionou a mão contra a boca para evitar começar a rir, mas ela não sabia do que ele estava rindo, afinal ele é que ia ficar dormindo no sofá...

—E qual o seu apartamento? — Miroku-kun perguntou pegando uma fatia de pizza para si mesmo.

—Apartamento número 5-12.

Ele franziu o cenho e ficou mastigando a sua pizza por algum tempo antes de dizer:

—Mas o apartamento 5-12 é esse aqui...

—Eu sei.

Miroku-kun olhou confuso para Kagome-chan e para tio Inuyasha, e voltou-se de novo para Rin.

—Essa eu não entendi. — disse — Por que diz que vai morar aqui?

—Porque Taisho Sesshoumaru-Sama é meu pai. — respondeu de prontidão. — E a partir de hoje sou responsabilidade dele.

Na mesma hora Miroku-kun largou a fatia de pizza meio comida e puxou um celular do bolso.

—Sango larga tudo o que esta fazendo e desce aqui no apartamento do Inuyasha agora que é urgente! Não, não da pra falar por telefone! — disse ao telefone — Não! Esquece o elevador que isso é muito lento! Vem de escada mesmo, desliza pelo corrimão!

A garota, Sango-chan, não levou sequer cinco minutos para chegar, mas mesmo assim Rin teve a impressão de que Miroku-kun teria um ataque cardíaco se ela tivesse demorado um segundo a mais.

Ele havia ficado tão agitado que Sango-chan mal batera na porta quando ele disparou para atendê-la e voltou à sala arrastando a garota pelo pulso e apontando Rin dizendo:

—Sango, olha!

E, irritada, ela puxou o pulso.

—Tem uma menina sentada no sofá. E daí? — respondeu massageando o pulso que ele, na agitação em que estava, havia acabado apertando demais acidentalmente.

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, como se quisesse arrancá-los.

—Mas Sango, você não sabe de quem ela é filha!

Sango-chan a analisou por alguns segundos. Depois deu de ombros e disse:

—Não. De quem?

—Do Sesshoumaru!

E agora ela estava sentada a sua frente ao lado de Miroku-kun.

Desde que chegara ali e começara a anunciar que Sesshoumaru-Sama era seu pai, Rin já presenciara diversas reações: a incredulidade inexpressiva de seu pai, que optara por bater a porta em sua cara, a surpresa de seu tio, a irritação e indignação de Kagome-chan por eles dois terem a deixado do lado de fora, e o espanto que estava mais para desespero de Miroku-kun – e que de todas fora certamente a mais exagerada.

Já em Sango-chan tal informação despertou uma curiosidade genuína.

—Esta criança é mesmo filha de Sesshoumaru? — perguntou olhando para todos ali presentes.

—É o que ela diz. — tio Inuyasha respondeu.

Sango-chan cerrou os olhos de um jeito desconfiado.

—Isso é verdade mesmo? — quis saber — Vocês não estão brincando comigo?

—É verdade Sango. — Kagome-chan afirmou com as mãos postas sobre os joelhos.

Depois disso Sango-chan não duvidou mais.

Rin não conseguia deixar de pensar que havia algo que não se encaixava em Kagome-chan, quase como se ela não pertencesse àquele lugar, com uma peça de outro quebra cabeça que havia forçadamente sido encaixada naquele ali – olha só quem estava falando!

Tio Inuyasha colocou um cotovelo sobre a mesa e apoiou o rosto na mão.

—Sesshoumaru também achou que fosse alguma brincadeira do Miroku no inicio. — comentou.

—Por que justo minha? — reclamou Miroku-kun.

Mas o resto do grupo ali o ignorou, assim como estavam ignorando a sua presença ali enquanto falavam dela.

—Por isso que ela estava sentada lá fora quando cheguei? — Kagome-chan franziu o cenho.

Tio Inuyasha soprou a franja.

—É, mas você tinha que ter visto o escândalo que ela fez antes de você chegar.

—Então foi ela?! — Sango-chan se surpreendeu.

Rin corou.

Naquela hora ela tinha perdido a cabeça, sua mãe costumava dizer que ela era pavio curto como a avó, mas a menina não tinha muita certeza disso, porque nunca tinha visto a avó perder a calma do jeito que tinha perdido naquela hora, porém não sabia de quem mais poderia ter herdado esse temperamento horrível, certamente não de Mariko.

Mariko havia sido uma criatura meiga e muito gentil, que nunca perdia a paciência ou ficava irritada.

Talvez isso viesse de seu pai, mas Rin ainda não tinha como ter certeza disso porque só o conhecia há umas poucas horas.

Tio Inuyasha olhou para Sango-chan.

—Sango, não me diga que deu para escutar lá do seu andar!

Sango-chan balançou a cabeça.

—Kohaku ouviu das escadas quando chegou. E... Onde é que esta Sesshoumaru afinal?

Olhou a volta como se o pai de Rin pudesse estar, até então, escondido em algum canto da sala.

—Verdade. — Miroku-kun também começou a olhar em volta. — Eu também ainda não o vi.

Kagome-chan puxou o celular do bolso, leu alguma coisa ali e depois o guardou girando os olhos.

—Feh. — fez tio Inuyasha — Sempre que alguma coisa o contraria ele se tranca de vez no quarto, faz isso desde sempre, vocês sabem como ele é.

Miroku-kun e Sango-chan emitiram um "ah" de compreensão, Kagome-chan colocou o guardanapo sobre a mesa e se levantou.

—O que é realmente uma pena, porque eu não posso mais ficar por aqui. — ela pegou do bolso uma comprida caixinha embrulhada para presente, e deu-a para Inuyasha — Você da isso para Sesshoumaru quando ele sair, tá bem Inuyasha?

—Tá. —Tio Inuyasha responde pegando a caixinha.

Rin olhou-a sem entender.

—Kagome-chan. — chamou — Você precisa ir a algum lugar?

—Hã? — Kagome-chan olhou-a como se tivesse esquecido que ela estava ali — Ah sim, já está tarde então eu tenho que ir para casa agora.

Rin inclinou a cabeça de lado — do jeito que seu avô odiava, porque dizia que isso fazia parecer que a pessoa só tinha meio cérebro e ele estava pesando de um lado da cabeça — então Kagome-chan não morava ali?

Miroku-kun levantou-se com um salto.

—Ei Kagome, já que é caminho mesmo...

Kagome-chan riu.

—Sim Miroku, eu te dou uma carona, mas vamos logo.

Nem Miroku-kun?!

—Ah, então tchau gente. — ele acenou e rapidamente saiu correndo da sala.

Kagome-chan colocou as mãos sobre as cochas e curvou-se levemente.

—Até mais. — despediu-se.

—Espere. — Sango-chan levantou-se — Vou com vocês até o elevador. Kohaku odeia ficar sozinho durante a noite.

Rin observou-as partir.

—Que caixinha foi essa que a Kagome-chan te deu?

Tio Inuyasha deu de ombros.

—Só um presente besta de aniversário, ela diz que é o mínimo que pode fazer já que fica "parasitando" aqui todos os dias.

Então ela chegara no dia do aniversário de seu pai, se parasse para pensar isso chegava até mesmo a ser engraçado.

—Ah... Eu achei que Kagome-chan e Miroku-kun morassem aqui... — deixou escapar.

Tio Inuyasha riu.

—O que? Aí sim o Sesshoumaru pirava!

...

Rin acabou sonhando com Mariko, sonhava com a mãe quase todas as noites, e como das outras vezes, este sonho não tinha som, e nem sentindo, eram apenas vários momentos dela e de Mariko passando diante de seus olhos, era como se seu cérebro tivesse salvado aqueles momentos em "favoritos" pra que ela pudesse revivê-los sempre que fechasse os olhos.

Porém ela achava isso mais doloroso do que alegre.

Acordou quando ouviu que alguém batia em sua porta, mas ao abrir os olhos não reconheceu o lugar onde estava.

Que quarto era aquele? Por que as paredes eram vermelhas e não cor-de-rosa? Onde estava seu abajur da tinker Bell? E suas prateleiras de bonecas Barbies e bichinhos de pelúcia?

—Ei! — uma voz masculina chamou do outro lado da porta, mas não era seu avô — Ei acorde! Ei!

Quem...? Seu pai!

De repente lembrando-se de tudo Rin saltou da cama e correu para abrir a porta.

—Desculpe a demora papai, é que ainda estava dormindo.

—Não me chame assim, já disse que não sou seu pai. — seu pai franziu o cenho. Então ele ainda estava em fase de negação... — Troque de roupa, espero que ainda não tenha desfeito as malas.

—E por que não? — quis saber, embora realmente ainda não as tivesse desfeito.

—Porque sua mãe deve estar preocupada. — ele respondeu — Vou devolvê-la hoje mesmo.

Rin cruzou os braços com ar desafiador.

—Mas isso será impossível _papai._ — e deu bastante ênfase a ultima palavra.

Seu pai arqueou uma sobrancelha olhando-a de cima.

—E por que vai ser impossível?

Rin ergueu o queixo e respondeu:

—Porque Kimura Mariko faleceu há dois meses.

*.*.*.*

 **E aqui estou eu novamente, com mais um capitulo dessa fanfic!**

 **Eu sei que andei meio (muito) sumida no ano passado, e, embora este ano esteja prometendo ser ainda mais corrido (o próximo então nem se fala), mas eu estou com uma meta de postar, pelo menos, 17 capítulos esse ano, sei que parece pouco, mas comparado com o meu atual ritmo... Em fim, eu vou me esforçar, prometo!**

 **Ah! Sigam-me lá no Twitter que eu criei especificamente para a divulgação de das estórias.**

 **O Twitter é esse aqui: /Fl0r_D0_De5ert0**

 **Respostas as Review's:**

 **Yogoto** **:** Desculpe ter abandonado vocês, sério! .

Tempos difíceis por aqui...

Ah sim, e ela com certeza vai abalar bastante a vida dele KKKKK

Sobre os ships, o foco principal mesmo é na relação pai e filha do Sesshoumaru e da Rin, mas eu ainda estou tentando incluir, mesmo que apenas como plano de fundo, os casais usuais (Inuyasha e Kagome, Miroku e Sango) e mais um casal assim... Conhecido de quem já leu uma estória especifica minha (fazendo mistério aqui KKKKK) mais lá para frente, mas vou confessar que estou tendo bastantes dificuldades nisso. .

 **joh chan:** Oh! Bem vinda de volta! *abraço virtual aqui*

Também é difícil escrever algo Sesshoumaru e Rin, essa é a minha primeira long deles, mas sei lá... Deu vontade. ^^

 **Nanda Taisho** **:** Oh jura? Fico feliz que goste tanto assim das minhas estórias! :D

Na verdade de inicio ele não lembrou mesmo, mas depois caiu a ficha, só que fingiu que não porque queria se livrar da Rin logo (eu sei, maldade).

Sesshoumaru no programa do Ratinho?! MEU DEUS! KKKKKKKKK


	3. Sesshoumaru tem uma epifania

Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.

De repente Papai

.

Capitulo três: Sesshoumaru tem uma epifania.

.

Era mentira, só podia ser mentira, não tinha como ser verdade, Mariko não podia estar morta.

Aquela menina só tinha dito aquilo para que ele não tivesse como devolvê-la, e ela nunca diria a verdade.

Seu redator havia garantido que conseguiria informações sobre essa mulher, porque ele havia lhe dito que isso era crucial para que ele continuasse seu livro, e de certa forma não mentira porque não conseguiria escrever enquanto aquilo o estivesse atormentando, mas já haviam se passado três horas e nada do bendito homem ligar!

Ele os ouviu antes de entrarem, quando ainda tentavam destrancar a porta:

—Por que tivemos que ir fazer compras? — reclamava o estupido Inuyasha, que parecia ter se acomodado rápido demais àquela situação — Tínhamos comida!

—Falando sério, quem é que vive a base de pão, ovos e ramen instantâneo? — ouviu a menina dizer entrando no apartamento.

—Pessoas pobres. — seu irmão idiota respondeu entrando junto com ela.

—Vocês não são pobres. — ela retrucou saindo do genkan passando pelo corredor e entrando na cozinha com uma sacola de compras em cada mão.

Menos de vinte e quatro horas e a pequena atrevida já até agia como se realmente morasse ali, ela era pior que a Domadora!

—Tudo bem, então pessoas pobres _e_ escritores antissociais que além de não terem tempo para cozinhar também querem se livrar do irmão e amigos pela fome.

O idiota respondeu a seguindo, com os braços cheios de sacolas de compra.

Ele parou por alguns segundos no corredor ao vê-lo ali sentado ao lado do telefone com um cigarro pendendo entre os lábios, piscou e entrou na cozinha.

—Sabia que nem quando nosso pai sofreu um acidente de carro ele ficou desse jeito? — o ouviu dizer — O que foi que você disse a ele afinal?

—Só que sou um produto sem direito a devolução. — ela respondeu.

Sesshoumaru deixou de ouvir o que eles diziam quando a poucos centímetros de seu rosto o telefone começou a tocar, e ele atendeu antes do segundo toque.

—Aqui é Sesshoumaru. — afirmou tirando o cigarro da boca.

Do outro lado da linha a voz de seu redator respondeu:

— _Sesshoumaru, sou eu._

—E então?

— _A mulher sobre a qual me perguntou. Kimura Mariko._

—Sim?

— _Ela realmente faleceu, já faz quase dois meses._

O fone caiu da mão de Sesshoumaru.

Os dias estavam passando e a cada dia ficava mais e mais difícil se livrar daquela menina, droga por que ela tinha que saber cozinhar? Agora Inuyasha e seus amigos haviam adotado a criança como uma espécie de mascote ou sei lá o que, não que isso fizesse diferença, claro.

A verdade era pura e simples: Agora Sesshoumaru não tinha a menor ideia de como se livrar daquela menina, que _não era_ sua filha!

Aquela mulher... Como era possível que Mariko já tivesse falecido se ela nem era tão mais velha assim que ele?!

Como é que Mariko foi morrer e deixar aquele problema nas mãos de Sesshoumaru?! Dizer para a menina que ela era sua filha. Francamente!

Francamente ele estava tão irritado que nem a queda na temperatura, que indicava a despedida do verão — e já ia tarde! — ou o fato dos aparelhos de ar condicionado ter sido concertado no dia anterior conseguia melhorar seu humor!

Pelo amor de Deus, o que Mariko tinha na cabeça afinal?!

—Hã... — ouviu o Pervertido pigarrear — Sesshoumaru bateu a cabeça na mesa, _de novo._

—Deixa, acho que é o novo passatempo dele, é mais saudável que os cigarros eu acho.

Seu irmão idiota respondeu com a boca cheia, embora Sesshoumaru não soubesse dizer de que, porque toda vez que ele a abria a menina a enchia com alguma coisa diferente, ele devia já ter engordado uns sete quilos desde que ela chegara, e talvez isso fosse algum plano dela: quanto mais cheia estivesse a boca de Inuyasha, menos chances ele tinha de reclamar por estar dormindo no sofá todo aquele tempo.

E ela nem cozinhava tão bem assim.

—Eu acho que ele bate muito a cabeça, hoje de manhã ele estava dando com a testa ao lado da porta do banheiro. — opinou a garotinha metida a chefe de cozinha — Será que é estresse por causa dos livros?

—Não. — riu o Pervertido idiota — É o estresse por ser pai.

—A paternidade muda um homem. — filosofou seu irmão, o grande idiota.

—Que paternidade o que. — resmungou erguendo o rosto.

Naquele momento ela estava sobre uma cadeira em frente ao fogão servindo uma porção de sopa miso, ao lado do pé de Inuyasha a máquina de arroz jazia aberta e já pela metade, como comiam aqueles dois!

—Papai. — ela chamou. Ô garota chata! — Sua sopa miso.

E colocou a sopa a sua frente na mesa, afastando-se novamente para servir a si mesma.

Sopa miso, omelete, arroz e chá verde. Um típico café da manhã japonês, exceto por...

—Onde está o peixe?

Ela corou quando se sentou a mesa com seu próprio café da manhã.

—Desculpe papai, eu ainda não aprendi...

—Pare de me chamar de papai. — reclamou.

—Pega leve com ela Sesshoumaru. — disse Inuyasha comendo sua omelete — Antes o nosso café da manhã era só umas barrinhas de cereais com iogurte.

Pegar leve? A garota havia simplesmente surgido ali um dia impondo ser sua filha e que moraria ali agora, e Inuyasha queria que ele pegasse leve como ela?!

—Barrinhas de cereais com iogurte? — ela repetiu — Eu não vi nada disso quando cheguei.

—Porque uns dias antes de você chegar Kagome e Sango já tinham se metido numa luta sangrenta pelas duas ultimas barrinhas.

Pervertido respondeu, e Inuyasha estremeceu, como se o fato de lembrar daquilo lhe desse calafrio.

Às vezes Sesshoumaru assistia no _Animal Planet_ animais ferozes que lutavam quase até a morte em disputas por carcaças de animais, mas isso parecia até brincadeira de criança comparada com aquelas duas.

Inuyasha havia dito para a menina que Sesshoumaru estava tentando expulsar a ele e aos amigos dali pela fome, isso até poderia ser uma boa idéia _se_ não fosse aquelas duas feras selvagens em corpos de colegiais.

Claro que ele não podia esperar muita coisa da Gata Selvagem, afinal ele não lhe dera esse apelido a toa, mas considerando-se o fato de onde Domadora fora criada e a educação que recebera ele não conseguia entender como é que ela havia adquirido um comportamento daqueles!

—E os iogurtes? — a menina quis saber.

Inuyasha encolheu os ombros e respondeu:

—Kagome jogou-os fora dizendo que já tinha passado do prazo de validade há mais de um mês.

Ás vezes Domadora fazia isso: vinha até o apartamento dele, revirava seus armários e geladeira torcendo o nariz para a maior parte do que encontrava e depois jogando tudo fora.

—Mas ramen nunca falta aqui! — Pervertido exclamou erguendo sua yunomi para um brinde imaginário.

—Ficar comendo essas comidas instantâneas o tempo todo não é bom. — ela afirmou.

—E um café da manhã não está completo sem peixe grelhado. — ele alfinetou.

Foi ai que ela levantou-se e saiu correndo da cozinha.

A menina terminou sua omelete e a sopa miso, mas deixou a tigela de arroz pela metade e ainda nem sequer havia encostado em seu chá verde, Sesshoumaru não disse nada¸ apenas continuou comendo, Inuyasha e Pervertido olharam aquilo em silêncio, e depois de algum tempo Pervertido pigarreou e perguntou:

—Será que ela ainda vai volta para tomar o chá?

E Inuyasha o chutou por baixo da mesa.

Horas mais tarde Domadora chegou e encontrou os três sentados no sofá comendo ramen instantâneo e vendo televisão, ele estava quase terminando seu livro por isso não via problema em dar uma diminuída no ritmo.

—Miroku, você já está aqui. — ela constatou.

—Hoje ele chegou cedo. — Sesshoumaru informou — Sete e cinquenta e nove em ponto, no exato momento em que o arroz ficou pronto.

—Timing perfeito. — afirmou Inuyasha que se sentava no meio.

Domadora aproximou-se com o cenho franzido.

—Miroku que horas você saiu de casa pra chegar aqui tão cedo? Cinco da manhã é?

Pervertido mexeu-se desconfortável no canto do sofá e resmungou:

—Algo assim...

—Caramba! Será que não tem comida na sua casa?!

Sinceramente Sesshoumaru também se fazia essa mesma pergunta com frequência.

—Kah. — chamou Inuyasha com os olhos fixos na televisão — Será que da pra sentar de uma vez? Tá atrapalhando minha concentração.

—Atrapalhando a sua concentração?! Inuyasha seu... — ela parou — Por que estão almoçando ramen instantâneo?

Ela, assim como os dois idiotas sentados com Sesshoumaru, parecia já ter se habituado às refeições preparadas por aquela criança.

—Porque desde manhã Rin está trancada no quarto. — Pervertido respondeu terminando seu ramen.

Imediatamente Domadora colocou-se entre eles e a televisão, com as mãos postas nos quadris.

—Por quê? — perguntou incisivamente.

Se olhar matasse haveria um escritor a menos no mundo

—Basicamente Sesshoumaru estava pegando no pé dela de novo. — Inuyasha respondeu esticando-se todo para tentar conseguir ver televisão.

—Oh Sesshoumaru! — ela bufou exasperada erguendo as mãos para o ar e saindo da sala.

E ela provavelmente ligou para Gata Selvagem, já que minutos depois a garota estava batendo na porta, Sesshoumaru nem se mexeu do lugar, mas Inuyasha e Pervertido jogaram "pedra papel tesoura" pra ver quem iria abrir, Pervertido foi quem perdeu e teve de ir abrir a porta.

—Já não era sem tempo! — a ouviu reclamar, feroz como sempre — O que o idiota do Sesshoumaru fez com a menina agora?

Sesshoumaru girou os olhos. Será que aquela garota sabia que estava na casa dele?

Atualmente as crianças estavam ficando cada vez mais abusadas.

Minutos depois ele estava na cozinha descartando as embalagens vazias de ramen quando Domadora entrou sacudindo aqueles seu dedo acusador em direção a ele e bradando:

—Sesshoumaru sua besta quadrada!

Poucas pessoas podiam dizer isso e sair ilesos, Domadora era uma delas, infelizmente ela sabia disso, ele suspirou e virou-se preparando para ouvir o sermão de uma garota que ainda nem sequer tinha saído do colégio e fingindo não estar vendo os quatro intrometidos — sim a menina tinha saído do quarto — que espiavam tudo do corredor.

E ela falou, e falou, e falou por uma eternidade, embora o relógio dissesse a Sesshoumaru que só haviam se passado doze minutos.

Essa era Domadora, uma pessoa acostumada a dar ordens e ser obedecida, que não se calava até ter falado tudo o que tinha a dizer e que geralmente conseguia reduzir a maioria das pessoas a simples crianças, Sesshoumaru sabia que não havia como fazê-la calar a boca até que ela dissesse tudo o que tinha para dizer, então simplesmente ficou lá e fingiu estar escutando, mas mentalmente estava tentando decidir se deveria ou não matar o protagonista do livro que estava terminando.

—Ah cara! — ela suspirou quando finalmente parou para respirar, e só então Sesshoumaru voltou a prestar atenção, parecia que ela já estava terminando — E pensar que vim aqui para chamar a turma para irmos ao parque aquático amanhã!

—Piscina uou! — Pervertido exclamou estrando na cozinha com os braços para o alto. — Estou dentro!

Domadora massageou as têmporas.

—Miroku você acha mesmo que depois disso eu ainda tenho humor para sair amanha?

—O que? — ele arregalou os olhos e correu pra pegar as mãos dela — Espera um pouco Kagome -chan, você está de cabeça quente agora, mas pense direito! Sango vem cá me ajudar!

—Ele tem razão Kagome! — Gata Selvagem correu em seu auxilio — Pense bem, amanhã será nossa ultima chance porque terça-feira já começam as aulas e você vai se arrepender se não formos!

Não eram só abusados, eram interesseiros também, Sesshoumaru girou os olhos.

Um braço passou ao redor dos ombros de Sesshoumaru.

—Ei Sesshy que caldo você levou da Kagome!

"Sesshy"? Seu irmão só podia estar querendo um soco na cara, ele sempre ficava tão ridiculamente feliz quando Domadora "dava um caldo" em alguém que não fosse ele, embora soubesse perfeitamente bem que ninguém levava um caldo melhor que ele próprio, porque ninguém se importava mais do que ele com o que Domadora estivesse pensando, já que era apaixonado por ela.

Mas claro, seu irmão era tão idiota que ainda não havia se dado conta disso, às vezes, só às vezes, Sesshoumaru tinha vontade de bater em Inuyasha e dizer "imbecil você a ama.", mas então se dava conta que se fizesse isso provavelmente os dois começariam a namorar, e isso significava que Domadora passaria ainda mais tempo em sua casa.

Então não, fora de questão.

—Eu vou trabalhar. — suspirou tirando o braço de Inuyasha dali.

Levou algumas horas, mas finalmente aquela dupla de interesseiros mais seu irmão, que também não era lá muito diferente deles, conseguiu convencer Domadora que sim seria uma ótima idéia ir ao parque aquático no dia seguinte, para Sesshoumaru estava ótimo, isso ignificava que ele não teria de aturá-los por um dia inteiro.

Mas claro, nada podia ser perfeito, enquanto ele digitava na cozinha — ele ficava mudando constantemente de lugar para escrever — o final do penúltimo capitulo de seu livro — e definitivamente ele mataria o protagonista — podia ouvir claramente a menina batendo o pé na sala e dizendo "não" firmemente.

—Por favor, Rin-chan, vai ser divertido! — seu irmão implorava.

Eles haviam chegado ao cumulo do desespero, já estavam até a chamando de "Rin-chan". Mas a menina apenas batia o pé e falava:

—Não!

—Rin-chan, reconsidere! — era a vez de o Pervertido implorar.

—Não!

—Mas é um parque aquático! — interveio Gata Selvagem — As crianças adoram parques aquáticos!

—Eu não vou!

—Eu vou levar meu irmão também, vocês podem ser amigos...

—Não quero!

Sesshoumaru colocou um ponto e iniciou outro paragrafo, estava quase terminando aquele capitulo.

—Rin-chan. — Domadora chamou gentilmente — É por que você não sabe nadar?

—Eu sei nadar!

—Então... — ela tentou novamente — É por que não tem roupa de banho? Eu posso te comprar uma... Hoje mesmo! Sim vamos sair agora e...

—Eu não vou! — a menina gritou — Não vou a lugar algum sem o papai!

Todos fizeram silêncio, Sesshoumaru continuou digitando com o notebook em cima da mesa da cozinha e um cigarro, quase no fim pendendo dos lábios, é claro que eles sabiam que ele não iria, porque Sesshoumaru odiava esse tipo de coisa, ele sequer lembrava-se da última vez que tinha mergulhado em algo maior que a banheira de seu apartamento, mas provavelmente os quatro estavam naquele exato momento jogando "pedra papel tesoura" na sala para saber quem tentaria convencê-lo a ir.

Ele digitou setenta palavras antes da cabeça da pessoa azarada da vez aparecer pela porta da cozinha.

—Hã... Sesshoumaru, eu posso falar com você?

A Gata Selvagem, uma péssima escolha, não que qualquer escolha pudesse ser boa naquela situação, mas mesmo uma assim péssima escolha.

—Estou ocupado. — respondeu sem parar de digitar, estava chegando a um ponto critico ali. — Seja rápida.

Ela acenou com a cabeça e puxou uma das três cadeiras livres em volta da mesa redonda para se sentar.

—Bem... É que... Nós estávamos pensando sobre o parque aquático... — ela fez uma pausa, Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho e apertou o corretor automático de seu notebook. — Você por acaso...?

—Não. — respondeu sem rodeios, apagando o cigarro num cinzeiro.

Ah, ali estava o erro. Ele havia se esquecido de colocar o acento em "órbita". Toda aquela barulheira em seu apartamento estava tirando sua concentração.

—Mas... Mas eu... — Gata Selvagem piscou desnorteada. — Você nem me deixou falar Sesshoumaru!

—Eu não preciso, daqui posso ouvir tudo o que vocês dizem — parou de digitar por alguns segundos relendo o que tinha escrito no último paragrafo, não gostou e começou a reescrevê-lo.

—Mas por que você não vem com a gente? — ela insistiu — Nem precisa entrar na água se não quiser.

—Não. — ele ergueu os olhos da tela. — Eu tenho que trabalhar, alguns de nós precisamos pagar contas. Você sabia disso?

Gata Selvagem começou a ficar vermelha, Sesshoumaru espreguiçou-se e assistiu, ela ia explodir agora.

—Mas que droga Sesshoumaru! Você não pode parar nem por um dia?! Inuyasha disse que você já está terminando mesmo!

Sesshoumaru a olhou nos olhos com expressão séria.

—Eu não vou. — respondeu definitivo — Agora desista e vá embora Gata Selvagem.

Ela trincou os dentes, olhando-o como se quisesse arrancar seus olhos com as unhas, mas então, quando realmente parecia prestes a entrar em erupção, suspirou e levantou-se.

—Faça como quiser velhote. — resmungou saindo.

Ele esperou para ver se fariam outra tentativa, não queria ser interrompido de novo.

—Ele definitivamente não vai. — Gata Selvagem suspirou na sala.

—Então eu também não vou. — a criança sentenciou.

E fim da história... Ah, bem que ele queria.

—Papai! Papai! Olha que carro lindo que parou em frente ao prédio papai! Vem cá olhar! Uau olha como é grande e como brilha! Caramba! Quanto tempo acha que gastam encerando ele?

Sesshoumaru desligou a televisão e jogou a cabeça para trás, um dia inteiro sem seu irmão e seus amigos parasitas seria o paraíso, mas – e sempre havia um "mas" – ele ia ter que ficar com aquela garotinha irritante e atrevida, que agora estava em sua varanda pulando igual uma pipoca só porque viu um "carro grande e brilhante".

Caramba que menina de oito anos fica animada com carros?!

—É o carro da Domadora. — disse olhando para o teto. — Tem um minibar lá dentro.

—A Kagome-chan já tem carro?! — a garota pulou ao seu lado no sofá — Quantos anos ela tem?

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho.

—Não sei. — respondeu — Quinze? Dezesseis? Dezessete? Menos de dezoito com certeza... Eu acho.

A criança ajoelhou-se ao seu lado no sofá e o olhou.

—Você não faz ideia. — afirmou.

Sesshoumaru deu de ombros, não lhe interessava saber quantos anos tinha Domadora ele só queria saber o que tinha que fazer para se livrar daquela menina.

No entanto ela ainda estava bem ali ao seu lado e continuava a falar...

—Mas eu também acho que a Kagome-chan ainda não tem idade para ter carteira de motorista.

Ele não se lembrava de ter mencionado nada sobre carteiras de motorista. Suspirou, aquele seria um longo dia.

—Domadora não tem carteira de motorista.

—Não?

—Não.

Silêncio. Por três segundos. E então ela voltou a falar:

—Mas você disse que o carro bacana lá fora é dela.

—E é.

—Então como o carro pode ser dela se ela não tem carteira?

—Ela não o dirige.

Pelo canto dos olhos ele viu a criança arregalar os olhos.

—Então é um daqueles carros futuristas que nem do "Eu robô" que dirigem sozinhos?!

Aquilo com certeza era culpa de Mariko que tinha deixado aquela menina ver muita televisão.

—Não. — Sesshoumaru bufou. — O motorista dela dirige.

Se fosse possível à criança, ela teria arregalado ainda mais os olhos.

—Por que Kagome-chan tem carro _e_ motorista? — perguntou parecendo abismada— Ela é uma princesa?!

E pensar que teria de passar o dia inteiro com ela... Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos e suspirou audivelmente.

—Se gostou tanto do carro por que não vai junto? — perguntou — Com certeza tem picolés no minibar. Crianças gostam de picolé, não é? E todos adorariam se você fosse inclusive eu... Na verdade, principalmente eu, e se não tiver roupas de banho, Domadora te compra umas no caminho.

Ela franziu o cenho o encarando por alguns segundos.

—Você vai? — quis saber.

—Nem que me amarrassem.

—Então eu também fico.

Afirmou a pequena rebelde sentando-se ao seu lado com os braços cruzados e fazendo beicinho.

Ótimo! Ele girou os olhos.

—Inuyasha a Domadora chegou! — avisou — Vai logo embora!

—Caramba ela está adiantada! — seu irmão reclamou passando correndo em frente à sala. — Rin, tem certeza que não vêm com a gente?

—Tenho! — ela respondeu sem hesitar ou se mexer do sofá.

Mas que peste de menina!

—Então te trago uma lembrança quando voltar. Tchau! — Inuyasha despediu-se apressado saindo e trancando a porta.

O apartamento mergulhou em silêncio, Rin e Sesshoumaru olharam o relógio de parede pendurado acima da televisão, 10h10min, eles ficaram quietos sem nada pra fazer, Sesshoumaru tossiu, a menina olhou em direção à varanda e depois os dois olharam novamente o relógio, 10h12min, ela começou a olhar para as unhas das mãos, ele bocejou, e olharam o relógio novamente, ainda 10h12, suspiraram.

Por fim Sesshoumaru pegou o controle remoto e ligou a televisão novamente.

Estava passando um programa de pergunta e respostas, ele colocou o cotovelo sobre o braço do sofá e apoiou o rosto no punho fechado, ao seu lado a menina começou a balançar as pernas de forma inquieta, olhava um pouco para a televisão, depois para o dia ensolarado lá fora através da varanda, novamente para a televisão e por fim para o relógio, e Sesshoumaru acabou olhando também: 10h16min.

Por que o tempo tinha que se arrastar daquele jeito? Mas que estorvo!

—Hum... — ela fez ao seu lado — Você não vai trabalhar hoje papai? É que você escreve quase todos os dias.

—Mais tarde. — respondeu.

Este era um dos vários pontos positivos em ser um escritor: se não estivesse com o prazo apertado ele mesmo podia fazer seus horários.

E Sesshoumaru nunca ficava com o prazo apertado.

Mas às vezes gostava de fingir que sim... Só para ver o quão louco conseguia deixar seu editor.

Do seu lado a menina pulou do sofá para o chão.

—Então acho que vou fazer o almoço.

Ele não lhe deu atenção e ela saiu para a cozinha.

Sesshoumaru precisava parar de chamá-la por "a menina" ou então "a criança" era trabalhoso, mas do que ele a chamaria? Irritante? Pestinha?

Talvez Estorvo, ou então...Órfã? Hum... Não.

Até para Sesshoumaru isso soava cruel demais, mas tudo bem, depois ele pensava nisso.

Franziu o cenho. Depois ele pensava nisso? Desse jeito parecia até que ele já estava _cogitando_ ficar com a menina, e de jeito nenhum que isso ia acontecer!

—Papai. — ela chamou da cozinha — Sobrou um pouco de frango do jantar de ontem, o que você acha de algumas enxilhadas para o almoço?

Enilhadas? O que era isso?!

Ao invés de responder Sesshoumaru aumentou o volume da televisão, ele definitivamente precisava se livrar daquela criança!

Consta no dicionário que uma "epifania" é um súbito entendido ou compreensão de algo, e foi exatamente isso que Sesshoumaru teve.

Foi enquanto ele assistia televisão, o programa já estava quase no fim, um participante do time azul precisava escolher entre três opções a data certa do assassinato de Okubo Toshimichi, mas se ele respondesse errado ou não respondesse ao final de trinta segundos sua equipe perderia a chance de ganhar 100 pontos e um participante do time amarelo puxaria uma corda que o derrubaria num tanque de água, e de repente Sesshoumaru percebeu como poderia se livrar da menina.

A ideia foi tão repentina que ele levantou-se com um salto, era perfeita!  
E todos iam ficar fora o dia inteiro, não podia haver momento melhor que aquele!

—Papai? — ela chamou entrando na sala — O almoço já está pronto.

*.*.*.*

 **Uma pequena curiosidade para vocês (só porque eu amo curiosidades XD): A profissão de ser escritor está classificada como uma das mais felizes do mundo, mas também está classificada como uma das mais propensas a te fazer desenvolver depressão.**

 **E então o que acharam deste capitulo? E o que será que o Sesshoumaru está aprontando?**

 **Alguma teoria?**

 **Ah sim, se quiserem me perturbar e coisa e tal eu criei um Twitter especificamente para divulgar minhas estórias.**

 **O Twitter é esse aqui: /Fl0r_D0_De5ert0**

 **Respostas as Review's:**

 **Nanda Taisho** : Ohhhh sério? Agora quem ficou encantada sou eu, sério! *_*

Eu também não costumo escrever coisas que não sejam InuxKah, mas, como você, decidi dar uma chance ao desconhecido. :D

P.S: Sem problemas fofa, eu provavelmente nem poderia responder mesmo. :'(

P.S: Tá brincando comigo! Sério mesmo que o FF tem um APP?! O.O'

 **Yogoto** : Pois é, né? De quem será? *carinha inocente*

Acredite, não vou abandoná-las, se eu começo uma fic é pra terminar! Não importa o tempo que leve huhuhasuhs

Olha, sinto te dizer, mas... O Sesshoumaru vai te fazer passar muita raiva ainda, pelo menos nos 11 primeiros capítulos huahsuhas

Eu sei, é muita raiva, mas vamos com calma que o coração agüenta!


	4. Rin da uma volta de carro

Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.

De repente Papai

.

Capítulo quatro: Rin da uma volta de carro.

Eles saíram logo depois de comerem as enchiladas, Rin não saia do apartamento desde que ela e seu tio Inuyasha haviam pegado o dinheiro do pai dela para irem fazer compras no supermercado, e agora o mundo do lado de fora parecia estranho e hostil aos seus olhos, por isso já no corredor ela agarrou a mão de seu pai.

Ele não correspondeu, mas pelo menos não a puxou também, na verdade não demonstrou reação nenhuma, e Rin considerou isso como um pequeno avanço.

Havia doze apartamentos por andar, alinhados lado a lado no lado esquerdo do corredor, seu pai morava no último apartamento da esquerda — o número 5-12, e exatamente no meio do corredor, entre os apartamentos 5-6 e 5-5 estava o elevador e, à esquerda e a direita dele, estavam as escadas que levavam respectivamente ao andar de baixo e ao andar de cima.

Rin chegou a pular de susto e se esconder atrás das pernas do pai quando a porta do apartamento 5-5 se abriu, e de lá saiu uma senhorita com um cachorrinho na coleira.

A senhorita seguiu pelo corredor sem parecer notá-los e desceu as escadas com o cachorrinho, enquanto o pai de Rin chamava pelo elevador.

—Papai. — chamou entrando no elevador juntamente com o pai — Aonde vamos?

—Preciso falar com meu redator. — ele respondeu observando os números no painel do elevador.

Rin franziu o cenho.

—Mas por que eu tenho que ir junto?

—Não posso deixar uma criança sozinha no apartamento. — ele lhe respondeu — Seria irresponsabilidade de minha parte.

Secretamente Rin sorriu consigo mesma, então ele se preocupava com ela? O.K eles definitivamente estavam tendo algum progresso ali e isso era bom.

—A garagem. — seu pai anunciou saindo do elevador — Venha.

Ela apressou-se para segui-lo antes que as portas do elevador se fechassem com ela ainda dentro.

—Papai. — chamou correndo atrás dele — Papai eu quero te fazer uma pergunta!

—Então faça. — ele respondeu parando ao lado de um quatro portas azul — Mas só se parar de me chamar de "papai".

Rin fez uma careta, tudo bem, eles estavam progredindo, mas nem tanto assim.

—Eu vou fazer a pergunta, mas vou continuar a te chamar de papai de um jeito ou de outro. — afirmou petulante. — Por que sempre trata Kagome-chan e os outros por apelidos?

—Entre. — seu pai chamou entrando no carro azul.

Ela deu a volta e entrou pelo outro lado sentando-se no banco do passageiro.

—Você sempre chama a Kagome-chan de Domadora, a Sango-chan de Gata Selvagem e o Miroku-kun de Pervertido... Hum ás vezes você chama o tio Inuyasha de imbecil ou idiota, mas geralmente o chama só de Inuyasha mesmo. — insistiu.

Como se não a tivesse escutado seu pai ligou o carro, na verdade Rin estava surpresa que ele tivesse um, afinal ele trabalhava em casa e desde que ela chegara, ela não o vira sequer chegar perto da varanda, era como um fugitivo condenado se escondendo da policia.

E na única vez que ela o vira fora de casa — mais de três meses atrás quando o vira pessoalmente pela primeira vez na vida — ele havia usado o metrô para voltar ao prédio, e Rin tinha certeza que não estava se confundido, porque nunca esqueceria o dia em que, do outro lado da rua, avistara o homem que um dia fora o adolescente do medalhão que Mariko tinha em volta do pescoço — e que agora pertencia a Rin — ela sabia que era ele, pois sua foto e seu nome estavam impressos em centenas de livros que estavam à venda nas livrarias. E ela irresponsavelmente o seguira até aquele prédio... Mas não tivera coragem o suficiente de se aproximar e falar com ele.

Mas então, Mariko morreu.

—Por que você me chama de "papai"? — ele perguntou subindo a rampa para a rua.

—Porque você é meu pai. — respondeu imediatamente.

—Você _acha_ que sou seu pai. — ele a "corrigiu" subindo com o carro pela rampa que levava à rua — É por isso que chamo aqueles parasitas dessa forma, Inuyasha é um idiota em vários aspectos, e Miroku é mesmo um pervertido, e com certeza todas as meninas do colégio dele vão concordar comigo,Sango é folgada, flexível e trapaceira como uma gata, mas também é muito violenta, quer uma prova? Jogue Twister contra ela. E Kagome esta acostumada a dar ordens e ser obedecida, a dobrar os outros à sua vontade se for preciso, ela é uma domadora de pessoas.

A janela do lado de Rin do carro passou rente a guarita do porteiro, que havia aberto o portão elétrico para que eles saíssem, e o mesmo ficou olhando-a com ar curioso enquanto eles passavam, para falar a verdade aquele não era um porteiro muito atento, prova disso era o quão fácil havia sido para Rin entrar no prédio pela primeira vez: tudo que ela tivera de fazer fora esperar que algum morador chegasse dirigindo ao prédio para entrar escondendo-se ao lado do carro. Mas mesmo assim ele a fez sentir-se desconfortável.

—Mamãe sempre disse que é feio chamar os outros com apelidos. — disse cruzando os braços.

Seu pai encolheu os ombros.

—Mariko-Senpai me dizia isso o tempo todo também.

Internamente Rin ficou feliz, porque isso significava que seu pai estava admitindo, talvez até sem perceber, que se lembrava de Mariko.

—E o que você respondia? — perguntou cheia de expectativa.

Ele trocou a marcha e respondeu:

—Simplesmente lembrava-a de que ela era babá de Inuyasha, não minha.

Rin olhou feio para seu pai.

—Você era mesmo um adolescente muito grosseiro. — afirmou.

—Foi isso que sua mãe falou de mim para você? — ele quis saber.

Ela deu de ombros.

—Entre outras coisas.

Na verdade, na maior parte das vezes que Mariko falava de Sesshoumaru ela falava sobre o quanto ele era inteligente para sua idade, mas também muito quieto e isolado, do quanto gostava de ler e, principalmente, do quanto era bonito, mas Rin preferiu não mencionar isso por enquanto, para não alimentar o ego dele.

—Eu a chamava de "Professorinha". — ele comentou do nada, parando para abastecer em um posto de gasolina.

—Quem? — perguntou sem entender.

—A sua mãe, é claro, eu a chamava de "Professorinha". — e virou-se para falar pela janela com o frentista do posto, que se oferecia para encher o tanque, esvaziar o cinzeiro, entre outras coisas.

Rin ficou feliz ao ouvir isso, pois era algo de que Mariko nunca tinha lhe falado e descobrir uma coisa nova sobre o passado junto de seus pais fazia Rin sentir-se como se estivesse novamente sentada na varanda com sua mãe, vendo-a apontar para a casa em que seu pai morava antes e contar coisas de quando eles eram jovens e apaixonados... Bem, ela mais apaixonada que ele.

—E por que você a chamava desse jeito? — perguntou cheia de vontade de saber mais.

Seu pai franziu o cenho, teria ele se esquecido de por que chamava Mariko daquela forma ou havia acabado de inventar aquilo?

—Em que sua mãe trabalhava antes de morrer?

Rin mexeu-se desconfortável.

—Em tudo um pouco. — respondeu — Durante a semana ela era garçonete de um restaurante chique à noite, mas de dia ela era atendente de uma confeitaria, e aos fins de semana ela passeava com cães durante a manhã... Esses eram os empregos fixos dela, mas ela sempre arrumava alguns temporários também.

Pelo canto dos olhos ela o percebeu cerrando o maxilar, mas o frentista do posto de gasolina estava de volta e ele virou-se para pegar as chaves e o troco.

—Ela era muito trabalhadora. — ele elogiou de maneira forçada, e ligou o carro novamente.

—Era sim. — Rin concordou baixando o olhar.

Mariko havia trabalhado até morrer, o trabalho havia matado sua mãe.

—Eu também a chamava de Mariko-senpai. — ele mudou de assunto, talvez percebendo que ela havia ficado desconfortável — Sabia que ela tinha dois anos a mais que eu?

—Não eram dois anos, era só um ano e meio. — ela corrigiu-o.

Seu pai encolheu os ombros.

—É quase a mesma coisa. — afirmou.

—Seis meses faz muita diferença. — insistiu teimosa como só ela podia ser.

—Crianças — seu pai suspirou ao seu lado, como se já estivesse cansado de discutir com ela — Você sabe do que eu deveria chamá-la?

—Rin? — arriscou esperançosa.

Ouvi-lo dizer seu nome era uma das coisas que Rin mais queria — isso e, claro, ouvi-lo admitir que fosse seu pai, mas primeiro o mais fácil — já que desde que chegara seu pai ainda não a tinha tratado pelo nome, na verdade mal falava diretamente com ela, e quando o fazia sempre a tratava por "você".

—Não.

—Então do que?

— _Irritante._ — respondeu estalando a língua.

Imediatamente ela virou a cara para o outro lado.

—Mariko detestava apelidos, e eu também não gosto nenhum pouco deles.

—É o que você diz, mas continua insistindo em me chamar de pai.

Rin virou-se por dois segundos sem palavras, não acreditando no que ele havia acabado de dizer.

—Mas "pai" não é um apelido, é o que você é!

Ele girou os olhos fazendo uma curva e argumentou:

—Então sendo assim "irritante" também não é um apelido, é o que você é.

Rin olhou-o de forma irritada, mas sem argumentos para aquilo — afinal ela realmente era irritante quando queria —, isso não era justo, ele estava jogando sujo! Rin olhou-o com o rosto rubro e os punhos cerrados, estava tão irritada que sentia como se fosse capaz de bater nele, por que ele tinha que ser tão arrogantemente chato e teimoso?!

Em outras palavras: por que ele tinha que ser tão... Parecido com ela?!

Ela piscou ao dar-se conta da realidade, ela e seu pai eram... Parecidos? Sim! De certa forma, e cada um a sua maneira é claro, mas sim! Eles, de fato, eram parecidos!

Ele estava até mesmo tentando chateá-la só porque estava irritado com ela, exatamente como ela costumava fazer na escola – mais especificamente quando as outras crianças apontavam e cochichavam sobre ela, o que, diga-se de passagem, acontecia com alguma frequência.

Perceber isso a deixou tão feliz, que sua raiva dissipou-se com um suspiro, e ela recostou-se ao banco, cansada de discutir com ele.

—E se fizéssemos um acordo? — sugeriu olhando pela janela novamente, ele não respondeu, mas ela prosseguiu mesmo assim. — Eu paro de te chamar de "papai" e você começa a me chamar pelo nome. Que tal?

—Você detesta apelidos tanto assim mesmo? — ele respondeu-lhe com outra pergunta — A ponto de abrir mão de me chamar de "papai"? Porque eu venho te dizendo para parar de me chamar assim desde o dia em que você chegou, mas você simplesmente cismou com isso.

Rin percebeu que estava fazendo careta e tratou de desfazê-la e encolheu os ombros fingindo indiferença quando se virou novamente para ele.

—Eu prefiro ser chamada pelo nome. — até porque Mariko escolhera esse nome especialmente para ela — Mas não me incomodo com apelidos carinhosos, mamãe me chamava de "Minha pequena" às vezes.

Ele deu um meio sorriso.

—Então que tal se eu a chamar de "Pequena Irritante", você se sentiria melhor assim?

Ela cruzou os braços.

—Também não acho que tio Inuyasha e os outros gostem de se chamados como você os chama, papai. — Soltou.

—E eu com isso? — respondeu indiferente.

—Eu paro de chama-lo de "papai" _se_ o senhor parar de dar apelidos aos outros também. — propôs firmemente. —É pegar ou largar.

Foi quando ele saiu do carro e ela percebeu que eles já tinham chegado, mas aquela não parecia de jeito nenhum o prédio da editora que publicava os livros dele, e ela sabia porque no dia em que o vira pela primeira vez — e o seguira até em casa — ele estava justamente saindo da editora, na verdade aquilo estava mais para uma...

—Delegacia de policia! — exclamou agarrando sua mão quando o alcançou — O que viemos fazer numa delegacia de policia? Você disse que precisava falar com seu redator.

—É. — ele disse — Mas primeiro preciso resolver algo aqui.

Rin arregalou os olhos.

—Não me diga que seu redator foi preso e ele te ligou para vir pagar a fiança!

—Claro que não. — ele respondeu girando os olhos e abrindo a porta da delegacia.

Claro que não era isso, o telefone nem tinha tocado afinal.

—Então o que é?

Ao invés de responder sua pergunta ele apontou para algumas cadeiras plásticas no canto da delegacia e disse:

—Sente-se e espere ali, eu preciso trocar umas palavrinhas com uma pessoa.

Obediente ela suspirou e arrastou seus pés até onde estavam as cadeiras plásticas.

Por que ele gostava tanto de ignorar as perguntas dela?

Adultos!

Delegacias de policia não eram nada emocionantes como faziam parecer nos filmes, ela não sabia exatamente por quanto tempo acabou ficando ali, mas foi tempo o suficiente para contar todas as tábuas do teto, assistir dois policiais chegarem à delegacia com um meliante, e ver uma aranha prender uma mosca em sua teia, até que uma mulher, que usava terninho cinza e rabo de cavalo, sentou-se ao seu lado e sorriu-lhe gentil.

—Oi. — disse.

—Oi.

Respondeu desconfiada, e cautelosamente moveu-se para o assento mais no canto, deixando uma cadeira vaga entre ela e a estranha recém-chegada.

—Eu sou Hana. — ela apresentou-se de maneira tranquila.

—Ah.

Rin olhou em volta de forma nervosa. Onde é que estava seu pai?

Hana — se é que este era mesmo o seu nome — colocou a mão em seu ombro.

—Não precisa ficar tão assustada querida, vai ficar tudo bem agora, você está em boas mãos.

Na mesma hora Rin afastou sua mão dali e saltou para longe da cadeira.

—Quem é você?! Veio para me sequestrar?!

—Fique calma. — Hana começou a se levantar — Eu só quero ajudar...

Rin virou-se e tentou correr, mas Hana a apanhou pelo pulso.

—Papai! — gritou — Estão tentando me levar!

Hana estava com uma mão em seu ombro e outra ainda em seu pulso, segurando-a e tentando mantê-la quieta, as duas já estavam começando a chamar atenção das poucas pessoas que estavam na delegacia.

—Vai ficar tudo bem agora querida, eu vou te levar para um lugar seguro, não precisa se assustar...

Rin puxou o pulso que Hana segurava para perto da boca e mordeu a mão dela, que gritou surpresa e a soltou dando-lhe a chance de que precisava para escapar, mas como não viu seu pai por perto correu direto para um policial que vinha em direção as duas e escondeu-se atrás dele.

—O que está acontecendo aqui? — perguntou olhando dela para Hana.

Rin apontou acusadora.

—Essa dona está tentando me sequestrar!

Hana sorriu-lhe calidamente, uma reação um pouco estranha considerando que Rin havia acabado de arrancar um pedaço de sua mão com os dentes.

—Não pequenina você entendeu errado, vamos recomeçar? — ela limpou a garganta — Olá, eu me chamo Hana e sou assistente social.

—Assistente social? — Rin interrompeu-a — O que uma assistente social quer comigo?

—Bem querida, o jovem senhor que a trouxe aqui disse que você é órfã e não tem onde ficar, por isso eu...

—Mas de que jovem senhor você está falando?! — agitou-se olhando em volta e _não_ encontrando seu pai.

Ele não podia, de jeito nenhum, ter feito o que ela achava que tinha feito!

Hana olhou-a confusa.

—Hum... Ele era alto e loiro, estava usando uma camisa verde e uma calça jeans preta.

—Não! — Rin gritou afastando-se do policial também — Esse é meu pai!

—Seu pai? — a assistente social repetiu — Mas ele disse...

—Onde ele está? — Rin olhou exasperada para os lados — Onde ele está?

—Ele já foi, saiu pela porta dos fundos, mas... Espere Rin-chan! — chamou quando Rin saiu correndo do prédio.

O policial também a chamou, mas ela não quis ouvir, foi correndo até o local em que seu pai havia estacionado o carro e desesperou-se ao não encontra-lo mais lá.

—Papai! — chamou olhando para os dois lados da rua, tentando descobrir pra que lado ele tinha ido — Papai!

Por fim acabou escolhendo o lado direito e saiu correndo naquela direção, chamando por seu pai, mas tropeçou e caiu no chão, foi nesse momento que Hana a alcançou.

—Rin-chan! Rin-chan! — chamou levantando-a — Você está bem Rin-chan?!

—Não! — Rin tentou empurrá-la — Eu quero o meu pai! Papai!

Por fim Hana acabou vencendo-a, óbvio porque era mais forte, e abraçou-a passando a mão por seus cabelos na tentativa de acalmá-la.

—Calma Rin-chan. — disse suavemente — Vai ficar tudo bem.

—Papai. — Rin soluçou no ombro de Hana — Eu quero meu pai: Taisho Sesshoumaru-Sama!

*.*.*.*

 **Siiiiiiim depois de quase três meses olha só quem está aqui de volta o/**

 **Uma curiosidade para vocês (só porque eu amo curiosidades XD) a respeito dos postos de gasolina no Japão: muitos não possuem frentista e o próprio cliente é que abastece o carro, mas naqueles que possuem frentistas eles, além de abastecer o carro, se oferecem naturalmente para limpar seus cinzeiros, limpar o vidro e etc. E tudo sem nenhum custo adicional.**

 **Agora passado o momento curiosidade... Quem é que ficou com vontade de acertar um soco na cara do Sesshoumaru depois desse final?**

 **Sinto em informar (na verdade não sinto não XD), mas vocês ainda vão passar por muitos momentos assim de raiva com ele até as coisas melhorarem.**

 **E lembrem-se, aquelas que quiserem saber sobre o andamento das fics, ou apenas me perturbar pela demora basta me seguir no Twitter:**

 **/Fl0r_D0_De5ert0**

 **Respostas a review:**

 **Nanda Taisho** **:** Pois é, você não passou nem perto, mas antes ele tivesse feito isso, não é? Foi bem maldoso da parte do Sesshoumaru.

Não sei se deu para dar risada com este aqui, mas ainda assim espero que continue acompanhando.

Até a próxima o/


	5. A volta às aulas

**Discleimer:** Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.

De repente Papai

.

Capitulo cinco: A volta às aulas.

A menininha havia voltado para o apartamento de Sesshoumaru em uma viatura da polícia, de mãos dadas com Hana a assistente social no final da tarde do mesmo dia, e para acabar de inteirar elas ainda haviam encontrado com Inuyasha e companhia em frente ao prédio, que confirmaram que a menina morava ali e realmente era filha de Sesshoumaru.

Ele devia mesmo saber que não seria tão fácil assim se livrar dela.

Mas, olhando as coisas pelo lado positivo, pelo menos hoje Pervertido não viera fazer o desjejum.

—Tem alguém na porta! — a garotinha gritou passando correndo em frente à sala.

Ou talvez ele tivesse apenas pensado cedo demais... Mas quem entrou na sala não foi o Pervertido e sim a Domadora.

—Olá Senhor-Sem-Coração-Sama. — cumprimentou lançando lhe um olhar torto.

Ele ergueu os olhos de seu notebook e respondeu:

—Olá amiga do meu irmão que parece que não tem casa.— e voltou a digitar.

Havia acabado de começar o último capitulo de seu livro, onde mataria seu protagonista, afinal ele havia decidido que seria melhor se deixasse os leitores esperançosos até o último segundo.

—Onde está o Inuyasha? — Domadora perguntou sentando-se no sofá, na ponta oposta a de Sesshoumaru.

—Tio Inuyasha pediu o quarto dele emprestado para fazer o dever de casa. — a criança respondeu.

—Eu não acredito nisso! — ela exclamou indignada. — Inuyasha deixou de novo o dever de casa de férias para o último dia?!

Sem deixar de digitar Sesshoumaru deu de ombros e percebeu, pelo canto dos olhos, a menina imitar o gesto. Isso era tão irritante!

—Kagome-chan, nós já fizemos o desjejum, mas eu fiz um pouco a mais porque achei que talvez Miroku-kun viesse comer conosco de novo, então se quiser eu posso fazer um pouco mais de chá e...

—Não precisa Rin-chan, eu já comi.— Domadora recusou, pelo menos dos três ela era a menos esfomeada. — Agora por que não vem se sentar aqui comigo? Eu te trouxe um presente.

—Um presente para mim?!— a menina repetiu, apressando-se a sentar-se entre Sesshoumaru e Domadora — O que é? O que é?

—Um celular! — revelou tirando a caixa com aparelho de dentro da sacola de presente que carregava.

—Uau! — exclamou a criança pegando o aparelho. — Eu nunca tive um celular antes!

Sesshoumaru suspirou salvando o arquivo e desligando seu notebook, adeus inspiração para escrever!

—Ele não é o mais caro do mercado nem nada do tipo, para não deixar as ouras crianças com inveja na sua escola, isso seria ruim, acredite, e não esqueça: celulares são proibidos pelo regulamento da escola, então é melhor mantê-lo bem escondido ou terá problemas. — e provavelmente ela dizia isso por experiência própria — Mas ele tem sistema androide, e você pode baixar bastantes joguinhos.

—Obrigada Kagome-chan! — ela agradeceu olhando cheia de alegria para o celular novo.

—E eu já coloquei na memória do celular o número do Inuyasha, do Miroku, da Sango e o meu também, assim caso Sesshoumaru tente te dar um perdido de novo como fez ontem. — e lançou um olhar acusador a ele — Você pode ligar para um de nós imediatamente, e lembre-se, isso é muito importante: em hipótese nenhuma deixe Sesshoumaru tocar nesse aparelho.

O plano não parecia assim tão brilhante considerando-se que ela estava revelando-o inteiro na frente dele, então Sesshoumaru só precisaria se livrar do celular e fim da história, mas mesmo assim ele não estava disposto a ficar ali ouvindo sermões disfarçados da Domadora, por isso colocou o notebook debaixo do braço e levantou-se, já estava quase saindo da sala quando a criança comentou:

—Minha avó nunca me deixou ter um celular. Ela sempre dizia que crianças tinham que ganhar brinquedos e coisas assim, e não celulares e todos esses aparelhos modernos.

—Acho que pessoas velhas são todas iguais.— Domadora riu.

Sesshoumaru parou onde estava, e olhou para trás por cima do ombro:

—Sua avó? — repetiu. — A mãe de Mariko?

—É!— a menina respondeu, provavelmente estava tão eufórica que nem tinha percebido com quem estava falando. — Ela e vovô sempre foram um pouco contra essas coisas tecnológicas, e eles nem são tão velhos assim. Mas me deram um cartão de telefone público, para emergências.

—As pessoas ainda usam telefones públicos atualmente?! — surpreendeu-se a Domadora.

Os pais de Mariko, é claro!

Como Sesshoumaru não havia pensado nisso antes!

Mariko havia nascido e vivido a vida toda no mesmo endereço, óbvio que ela havia continuado a morar com os pais mesmo depois que Rin havia nascido!

—Foi a voz da Kagome que eu ouvi? — Inuyasha perguntou aparecendo feito um desesperado, e empurrando Sesshoumaru de volta para a sala ao entrar — Kagome vem comigo! Preciso de ajuda com o dever de química!

Ele pegou Domadora pelo pulso e puxou-a dali antes que ela tivesse chance de responder.

—Papai. — a garotinha chamou mexendo em seu novo celular, por que ela ainda insistia em chamá-lo assim? — Qual o seu número? Kagome-chan se esqueceu de te colocar na memória também.

Sesshoumaru girou os olhos e foi embora.

É claro que ele não era nenhum idiota para fazer uma nova tentativa de se livrar da criança menos de quarenta e oito horas depois da última tentativa, não... Primeiro ele precisava deixar "a poeira baixar".

—Bom dia papai. — foi aprimeira coisa que ouviu da irritante menininha que diariamente ocupava sua cozinha na manhã do dia seguinte. — Dormiu bem?

Ele parou na porta da cozinha e franziu o cenho ao perceber o que ela estava usando.

—Isso é um seifuku?

—Sim senhor! — ela respondeu saltando da cadeira que havia posto em frente ao fogão segurando uma frigideira cheia de omeletes.

—Por que esta usando isso? — perguntou esfregando o rosto.

—As férias de verão acabaram! — ela afirmou — Hoje é o primeiro dia de aula.

—Aula? — repetiu— Que aula?

Eram apenas sete da manhã, e embora geralmente ele já estivesse bem desperto àquela hora, aquele dia era claramente uma exceção, talvez porque ele tivesse praticamente virado a noite digitando em seu notebook, mas agora — embora muito cansado — se sentia satisfeito por estar a poucos parágrafos do final.

—Ainda está dormindo papai? — ela riu — Eu ainda estou no segundo ano do fundamental.

—Ah. — ele puxou uma cadeira para sentar-se — É mesmo?

—É... — ela olhou para o corredor além da porta da cozinha — Se entendi bem, hoje também é o primeiro dia de aula do tio Inuyasha.

—Deve ser.

Concordou apoiando o rosto na mão enquanto a garotinha começava a por o seu café da manhã na mesa, e novamente faltava o peixe grelhado na refeição.

—Ele estuda à tarde? — ela perguntou servindo-lhe uma porção de arroz.

Sesshoumaru bocejou.

—Da última vez que chequei ele ainda estudava de manhã. — respondeu.

Ela parou de colocar chá em sua yunomi quando ela ainda estava pela metade e olhou preocupada para ele.

—Então por que ele ainda não acordou? — perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior.

—Porque ficou mal acostumado com as férias. — Sesshoumaru deu de ombros.

Novamente olhando preocupada para o corredor além da porta da cozinha ela mordeu o lábio inferior e começou a perguntar:

—Então... Não deveríamos...?

—Ai droga! — Inuyasha praguejou lá da sala, segundos depois seu vulto passou as pressas pelo corredor — Por que ninguém me acordou?!

—Eu não sou sua babá. — Sesshoumaru respondeu sorvendo um gole de seu chá.

A porta do banheiro bateu.

—Como está a comida papai? — a garotinha perguntou puxando um lugar para si e começando a se servir.

—Pare de me chamar assim. — reclamou partindo para a sopa miso — E falta sal.

—Eu... Eu vou tentar melhorar amanhã. — ela prometeu baixando o rosto — E... Se quiser aquela oferta para o trato ainda está de pé.

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho.

—Trato? Mas que trato?

—O senhor sabe, chamá-lo-ei pelo nome se o senhor assim o fizer também.

Ele comeu pensativo, não lhe custaria nada chamá-la pelo nome, afinal seriam só alguns poucos dias até ir devolvê-la para a avó, e, pelo menos, isso acabaria de uma vez com aquela chateação toda de "papai" pra cá e "papai" pra lá.

—Parece que temos um acordo então. — fez uma pequena pausa — Rin.

Rin sorriu como se tivesse ganhado algum grande prêmio.

—E vai parar de chamar Kagome-chan, Sango-chan e Miroku-kun por apelidos também. — disse.

Sesshoumaru encarou-a por alguns segundos, perguntando-se se ela havia enlouquecido.

—Agora você esta abusando. — avisou.

Rin começou a remexer em sua omelete sem realmente comê-la.

—Mariko detestava apelidos. — resmungou.

Ah sim, Mariko, a doce e educada garota que havia sido babá de Inuyasha quando criança, e alegremente torrava a paciência de Sesshoumaru — da mesma forma que Rin fazia agora — contando a ele sobre seu sonho idiota de um dia abrir uma creche — daí ele chama-la de "professorinha" algumas vezes —, mas ao invés disso engravidara na adolescência e continuara morando com os pais até morrer e deixar aquela bomba nas mãos de Sesshoumaru.

Mas... Bem, Rin só ficaria ali por mais alguns dias, no máximo uma semana, embora ela mesma não soubesse disso, e Mariko, apesar de tudo, ainda havia sido a primeira mulher na vida de Sesshoumaru, no sentindo mais intimo da palavra.

—Muito bem. Em respeito à memória... — de uma mulher morta? Melhor não. —... De sua falecida mãe, vou tentar me conter com os apelidos enquanto você estiver morando aqui.

É, assim havia ficado melhor.

—Obrigada p...! Digo Sesshoumaru-Sama! — agradeceu com um sorriso radiante.

E começou a atacar sua omelete com total voracidade, como se tivesse medo de que ela fugisse de seu prato.

—Coma mais devagar, porque eu não vou mover um músculo se você se entalar. — avisou franzindo o cenho.

—Você também precisa se apressar para comer Sesshoumaru-Sama ou vamos nos atrasar. — avisou terminando sua omelete e pegando a sopa miso.

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho, assistindo a velocidade com a qual ela conseguia engolir.

Como tanta comida conseguia passar assim de uma vez só por uma garganta tão pequena sem entalar?

—Nos atrasar para que? — perguntou.

—Escola. — deixou a tigela de sopa miso, agora quase vazia, de lado e passou a atacar o arroz.

—Eu não vou mais a escola há muito tempo.

—Eu sei. — respondeu entre mastigar e engolir — Mas precisa me levar.

—Como assim?

—E me buscar também. — acrescentou — É que acabei de me mudar para cá, não quero me perder. Mas vai ser só nos primeiros dias, só até eu me acostuma.

E mais essa agora! O que mais ela inventaria a seguir?!

—Não vou levá-la a lugar algum. — respondeu bebendo um pouco mais de seu chá.

Rin encolheu os ombros e agiu como se não se importasse com aquilo, passando a comer mais devagar e dizendo:

—Tudo bem, então eu vou perder o primeiro dia de aula do segundo período, eu não me importo mesmo, na verdade prefiro ficar aqui com o senhor _o dia inteiro._

Sesshoumaru olhou aborrecido para a garota, não queria ficar com ela ali, dia letivo significava paz e tranquilidade para ele trabalhar, mas antes que pudesse retrucar e mandá-la encontrar sozinha o caminho para a escola, Inuyasha entrou correndo na cozinha ainda com a camisa da escola quase toda desabotoada.

—Não acredito que já vou começar a chegar atrasado desde o primeiro dia! — reclamou correndo direto para a geladeira — Eu queria chegar na hora pelo menos na primeira semana de aula!

—Inuyasha vai levá-la! — decidiu de repente.

O irmão engasgou-se momentaneamente com o leite que estava bebendo direto da caixa, e olhou-os sem entender.

—O que? — perguntou — Vou levar quem aonde?

—Vai levar Rin à escola. — explicou gesticulando para a menina.

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos.

—Não dá! Não dá mesmo, eu já estou atrasado! — respondeu e olhou com ar culpado para Rin — Sério pequena, foi mal.

—Tudo bem tio Inuyasha. — ela respondeu — Isso não é sua responsabilidade.

Sesshoumaru bufou, com certeza também não era dele!

—Foi mal mesmo Rin. — Inuyasha repetiu pegando uma maçã na geladeira e saindo correndo da cozinha — Ah, e o leite acabou!

—Vou colocar na lista de compras! — ela gritou em resposta antes de ouvir a porta bater, depois se virou para Sesshoumaru com ar vitorioso. — E então Sesshoumaru-Sama? O que o senhor decidiu?

Ele encarou mal humorado seu café da manhã ainda quase intocado, aquele dia mal tinha começado e já estava lhe rendendo uma dor de cabeça horrível, porém tudo só tenderia a piorar se ele deixasse que Rin ficasse em casa com ele pelo resto do dia.

Ainda remoendo a derrota para uma garotinha de oito anos ele levantou-se.

—Tudo bem, vamos. — disse — E vamos rápido antes que eu me arrependa, de qualquer forma meu notebook ainda está carregando.

—É só um segundo! — Prometeu correndo para o quarto de Inuyasha, de onde voltou com uma randeseru azul nas costas.

Ainda no corredor ela tentou agarrar sua mão, mas ele desvencilhou-se e caminhou com passos mais largos.

—Senhor Sesshoumaru! — chamou esforçando-se para acompanhá-lo e, por mais uma vez, tentando pegar sua mão — Senhor Sesshoumaru! Senhor S...!

—,O que é?! — respondeu perdendo a paciência de uma vez.

Rin encolheu-se um pouco assustada com sua reação, e por dois segundos ele quase se sentiu culpado.

—É que... O senhor ainda precisa prender meu cabelo antes de irmos.

Sesshoumaru chamou o elevador.

—Como assim? Por que você mesma não faz isso?

Ela desviou o olhar.

—Eu não...

—Você não o que?

—Eu não sei como fazer. — confessou engolindo em seco.

—Não sabe prender o próprio cabelo? — perguntou incrédulo — Colocar fitas? Fazer tranças? Nem mesmo um coque? Nada?

Envergonhada ela balançou a cabeça.

—Eu... Só sei o suficiente para mantê-los desembaraçados. — admitiu. — Quando tento fazer um rabo de cavalo ele nunca fica no alto como quando mamãe fazia. Se eu tento amarrar dos dois lados sempre reparto torto, e também um lado acaba ficando mais alto que o outro uma vez tentei me fazer uma trança e quase dei um nó...

Olhando para trás Sesshoumaru percebia que isso era verdade, fora o dia em que chegou com os cabelos presos em trancinhas — iguais as que Mariko usava — ela nunca os prendia, não importava o calor que estivesse fazendo ela sempre estava com os cabelos soltos, mesmo na cozinha enquanto cozinhava, mas como era possível que ela soubesse fazer todos aqueles afazeres domésticos, mas não tivesse ideia de como amarrar os próprios cabelos?

O elevador chegou, mas Sesshoumaru nem notou.

—Você não aprendeu esse tipo de coisa brincando com suas amigas ou com suas bonecas?

Para Sesshoumaru as meninas sempre aprendiam coisas desse tipo, como se maquiar, pentear e pintar as unhas, treinando umas com as outras e com suas bonecas.

—Todas as meninas vão para a escola usando os penteados bonitos que as mães fazem nelas. — ela disse ao invés de responder. — Hum... Deixa pra lá, eu não quero me atrasar.

E entrou no elevador arrastando os pés, com Sesshoumaru a seguindo.

E mais essa agora! Agora Rin o estava confundindo com sua mãe, ele sequer era seu pai, — embora ela insistisse em persistir nisso — quanto mais sua mãe! Além disso, Sesshoumaru não tinha a mínima ideia de como fazer para arrumar o cabelo de uma menina, e como poderia? Se nunca havia tido primas ou irmãs, nem mesmo amigas ou qualquer relacionamento desse tipo com o sexo oposto? Era simplesmente absurdo!

Mas... Não podia ser nada tão difícil assim, podia?

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram, no primeiro nível subterrâneo da garagem, Rin saiu correndo feliz com seu novo penteado, que não passava de um pequeno punhado de seu cabelo puxado para cima e amarrado de lado com um elástico, formando assim uma pequena chuquinha, não era nada demais, apenas algo para que o cabelo não lhe caísse sobre os olhos e assim evitar que ela tropeçasse em seus próprios pés.

Era, na verdade, um penteado ― se é que se podia chamar aquilo de penteado ― bem ridículo, mas Rin parecia estar feliz com ele, então era melhor não mencionar isso.

—Coloque o cinto. — mandou quando abriu a porta para que ela entrasse no carro e deu a volta para acomodar-se no assento do motorista — Em qual escola você estuda afinal de contas?

—Colégio Asashi. — ela respondeu — Sabe onde fica?

—Não faço ideia. — respondeu ligando o carro e começando a manobrá-lo pelo estacionamento — Para falar a verdade nunca nem sequer ouvi falar desse colégio.

—Tudo bem. — disse confiante — Eu vou lhe dar o endereço para você colocar no GPS e chegamos rapidinho lá.

—Não tenho GPS. — informou subindo a rampa que dava na rua.

Rin afundou-se no banco, abraçando sua mochila azul com estampa de abelhinhas voando, ― aquelas coisas estavam mesmo cada vez mais modernas, na época de Sesshoumaru elas ainda eram fabricadas apenas em duas cores ―, quando sua confiança começou a esmorecer.

—Ai minha nossa. — lamentou-se — Será que conseguimos chegar lá ainda esse ano?

—Vamos tentar. Comece me dizendo o endereço.

Ele arrancou com o carro, sem ter a menor idéia de que caminho deveria seguir.

Para ter sua manhã de tranquilidade ele ia encontrar essa escola, custasse o que custasse!

Por fim, a coisa toda acabou não sendo tão difícil, ele só precisou pedir informações por três vezes, pegar alguns retornos, quando percebia que havia feito alguma curva errada e dirigir na contra mão — quando decidiu pegar um atalho — por uns 7 km e quebrar alguns limites de velocidade para chegar.

Com o pequeno detalhe de estarem atrasados por mais de meia hora.

—Você tem que deixa-la entrar! — ele disse ao professor que estava de vigia naquele dia. — Nós fizemos uma curva errado ali atrás, por isso nos atrasamos!

Isso não era totalmente mentira.

—Acontece que não tem nem um mês que me mudei para o prédio novo, e ainda não me acostumei com o novo caminho que terei de fazer para vir à escola! — ela acrescentou.

E isso também não era mentira, mas quando Sesshoumaru percebeu que o homem ainda estava em dúvida se deveria ou não deixar a menina entrar, acrescentou:

—E precisei parar para trocar o pneu que furou.

O professor olhou para Sesshoumaru, claramente sem acreditar, mas mesmo assim suspirou e abriu o portão.

—Essa é a primeira e última vez, e só porque ainda estamos no meio da cerimônia de boas vindas, então ela não perdeu muita coisa. — avisou quando Rin entrou correndo — Mas lembrem-se: todas as crianças devem vir sozinhas para a escola, nada de caronas, tenha mais responsabilidade com a sua criança, meu senhor.

—Ela não é minha criança. — Sesshoumaru resmungou voltando para o carro.

Mas antes que pudesse sair dali e ir para casa para terminar seu livro de uma vez, ouviu Rin chamá-lo:

—Sesshoumaru-Sama! — e lá estava ela, pendurada nas grades.

Ele suspirou baixando a janela.

—O que foi agora Rin?

—Eu peguei dinheiro na sua carteira para comprar meu almoço. — informou sorridente. — E o horário de saída é as 15h. Não se esqueça de vir me buscar.

Ele queria poder esquecê-la ali naquela escola e nunca mais ir buscá-la, para nunca ter de vê-la, mas sabia que se fizesse isso a pequena pestinha ligaria para Domadora, não, para Kagome — afinal ele tinha jurado pela memória de Mariko — com aquele maldito celular.

Parando para refletir, talvez esse fosse o plano dela ao presentear Rin como celular e dizer todas aquelas coisas na sua frente afinal: deixar bem claro que estava de olho em todos e quaisquer movimentos seus. Aquela garota diabólica!

Mas nada disso importava, porque dali a alguns dias quando a poeira baixasse e Sesshoumaru devolvesse Rin para os avós — que certamente explicariam para a menina que a mãe dela tinha um parafuso a menos porque ele não era seu pai —, Kagome não poderia fazer absolutamente nada.

Então pelo resto da semana, e a maior parte da semana seguinte, ele continuou com a rotina de amarrar o cabelo de Rin naquela chuquinha ridícula, para ir levá-la clandestinamente até a escola e depois ir buscá-la ― sempre parando três quadras antes da escola para não serem descobertos, é claro.

 ***.*.*.***

 **É! É isso aí! Eu voltei!**

 **Queria falar mais agora, mas estou meio sem tempo, porque o Halloween está acabando, então tchau, até a próxima gente. o/**

 **E não esqueçam, aquelas que quiserem saber sobre o andamento das fics, ou apenas me perturbar pela demora basta me seguir no Twitter:**

 **/Fl0r_D0_De5ert0**

 **Respostas as review's:**

 **Hitsuki-chan** **:** Olá! Quer saber um segredo? A minha intenção foi justamente deixar todo mundo com raiva do Sesshoumaru, e vocês ainda vão passar muito raiva kkkkkk

 **Carla Taisho** **:** Olá leitora nova! Seja bem vinda a De repente papai, no começo ele não lembrava, mas depois lembrou, só fingiu que não o sacana kkkkkkkkkk Fico feliz que tenha gostado e espero que continue acompanhando.


	6. Sesshoumaru Sama tenta de novo

**Discleimer:** Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.

De repente Papai

.

Capitulo seis: Sesshoumaru-Sama tenta de novo.

O maiô chegou oito dias atrás.

Ela estava jogando dominó com Sango-chan no quarto de tio Inuyasha — que atualmente parecia ser mais quarto dela do que de tio Inuyasha — quando a peça vermelha simplesmente apareceu em cima da cama.

—O que é isso? — Sango-chan perguntou pegando a peça entre o polegar e o indicador e o erguendo à altura dos olhos.

—Um maiô. — Sesshoumaru-Sama respondeu do batente da porta, onde estava escorado. — Comprei-o para a menina... Para Rin.

Rin apertou as mãos sobre o colo, é claro que estava contente por seu pai ter lhe comprado um presente, mas... O outono estava começando a mostrar a cara, e o frio estava só começando, não era uma boa época para se nadar. Só que ela não sabia como dizer isso a ele.

Sango-chan resolveu esse problema para ela:

—Sesshoumaru você enlouqueceu? — em resposta ele lançou a Sango-chan aquele seu tão conhecido olhar de "você sabe que está em minha casa?" — Talvez você não tenha reparado porque a folhagem lá fora sequer começou a mudar de cor, e embora a temperatura esteja até bem agradável, nós não estamos exatamente na época ideal para se praticar alguns mergulhos.

—Eu sei disso, — ele girou os olhos com ar impaciente. — isso é para ela tomar banho.

Rin corou, de repente entendendo o porquê de ele ter comprado aquilo para ela, Sango-chan franziu o cenho, e sem compreender perguntou:

—Por que ela teria de usar isso para tomar banho?

—Porque ela tem medo de trancar a porta quando está usando o banheiro e depois não conseguir mais sair de lá, de forma que eu já entrei _três vezes_ por engano no banheiro com ela lá dentro, e a última vez foi ontem mesmo. — e gesticulando impaciente ele completou: — Como nunca tive sequer uma irmã menor, não sei quais são as regras nessas situações, então é melhor que ela use isso.

Antes, quando sua mãe ainda estava viva e Rin ainda morava com ela e o avós, era normal ficarem entrando e saindo do banheiro mesmo com alguém lá dentro, escovando os dentes ou fazendo suas necessidades, mas Rin não se sentiu tentada a comentar sobre aquilo.

...

Quando ia dormir Rin quase sempre via Mariko, naquela noite sonhou com quando ela era menor e sua mão ainda tinha tempo de pegá-la pela mão e levá-la até a escola, e mesmo naquela época ela já percebia como as pessoas olhavam de canto e falavam em voz baixa quando ela e Mariko passavam.

E também sonhou com a primeira vez que a mãe lhe falou sobre o pai, foi num dia qualquer, quando Mariko chegou para busca-la na pré-escola e a encontrou chorando na caixa de areia do parquinho da escola, porque a mãe de sua melhor amiga a tinha proibido de brincar com ela porque ela não tinha papai.

—Mas que absurdo, é claro que você tem um papai! — Mariko dissera teimosamente. — Todo mundo tem um papai!

Rin havia fungado contra o pescoço da mãe e se agarrado a ela, quando ela a pegou nos braços.

—Então onde ele está? — perguntara chorosa — Por que nós não moramos juntos como uma família? Por que eu nunca o vi? Papai me odeia mamãe? Ele me odeia?!

E Mariko a abraçara, ela era tão nova... Simplesmente nova demais para já ter uma filha de quatro anos e meio de idade.

—Seu pai não te odeia... — dissera — Ele... Ele apenas não sabe que você existe.

Rin afastara-se confusa, olhando-a sem entender.

—Como assim mamãe?

O sorriso de Mariko era algo que Rin nunca esqueceria.

—O seu pai... Ele ainda era quase uma criança quando o vi pela última vez, quando ele foi embora com os pais e o irmão eu ainda não sabia que você estava a caminho.

Ela abriu os olhos quando ouviu as batidas na porta, o que era estranho, porque geralmente acordava antes do pai e do tio para lhes preparar o café da manhã.

—Já vou! —respondeu saltando da cama e indo abrir a porta —Bom dia Sesshoumaru-Sama!

—Quero você e Inuyasha longe daqui a no máximo uma hora.

Parando um pouco para pensar, fora o incidente do maiô Sesshoumaru-Sama estava bem tranqüilo ultimamente.

 _Tranquilo até demais..._ Rin queria acreditar que ele estava finalmente se adaptando a ideia de que era seu pai, e que logo mais iria acabar aceitando que ela o chamasse assim, ela queria, mas depois da última vez isso ficava meio difícil, porque agora ela não conseguia se livrar da incomoda sensação de que ele estava planejando algo de novo.

Rin queria que isso fosse apenas alguma paranoia sua, mas infelizmente ela não era a única a pensar daquela maneira.

—Ele está armando alguma coisa Inuyasha! — Kagome-chan exclamou de maneira indignada segurando uma de suas mãos — Sesshoumaru está quieto demais, e eu não gosto disso.

E tio Inuyasha, que segurava sua outra mão, respondeu de maneira pensativa:

—É verdade que ele parou de ficar batendo a cabeça... E tem implicado menos com ela.

—Rin-chan você ainda está com seu celular, não é? — Kagome-chan perguntou de repente virando-se para ela.

—Estou. — respondeu.

—E todos os números continuam na sua lista de contato?

—Sim.

Tio Inuyasha estendeu a outra mão para ela e pediu:

—Me dê aqui, eu quero ver se ele não trocou os números.

Ela precisou soltar a mão de Kagome-chan para pegar o celular no bolso e entrega-lo ao tio, que começou a mexer em sua agenda e murmurar números consigo mesmo.

—Talvez seja porque ele esteja ocupado demais com seu livro. — sugeriu esperançosa.

Mas pela expressão de Kagome-chan ela não compartilhava desse mesmo pensamento.

Hoje seu pai queria um "dia de folga" dela para poder terminar o epílogo de seu livro, — que, pelo que Rin havia lido por cima de seu ombro, tratava-se de um velório —então, depois de basicamente terem sido chutados para fora do apartamento, tio Inuyasha havia ligado para Kagome-chan e a convidado para um passeio, porque ele sozinho não tinha ideia do que fazer com Rin.

O coitado não levava o menor jeito com crianças.

—Inuyasha olhe para frente! — Kagome-chan reclamou esticando o braço em frente à Rin para puxar Tio Inuyasha para o lado quando ele quase bateu em uma árvore na calçada — Nós chegamos.

Tio Inuyasha ergueu os olhos do celular de Rin.

—Chegamos aonde?

Era uma boa pergunta, Rin também queria saber, afinal eles só estavam seguindo Kagome-chan, que dissera ter a solução perfeita ao telefone, mas não dera nenhuma pista sobre o destino deles.

Kagome-chan soltou a mão de Rin e afastou-se rodopiando para parar com os braços abertos em um gesto de "Ta-Dã!" antes de responder:

—Ao cinema, é claro!

—Cinema? — tio Inuyasha devolveu o celular à Rin —Essa é a sua solução perfeita?

Kagome-chan colocou as mãos nos quadris e ergueu o queixo.

—E você tem uma solução melhor? — perguntou em tom de desafio, mas acrescentou logo em seguida: — Porque eu estou pagando, e você pode escolher o filme que quiser.

Diante disso ele limitou-se a encolher os ombros e responder:

—Então o que ainda estamos fazendo aqui fora? Vamos entrar. — e tomou à dianteira.

—Mas tem que ser algo adequado para a idade de Rin! — Kagome-chan acrescentou pegando a mão de Rin e puxando-a consigo cinema adentro.

O filme até foi bom, e não teve tantas explosões quando ela imaginou que teria — considerando-se que seu tio o escolhera — mas Rin não prestou muito atenção a ele, porque havia algo que a incomodava.

—Eu não entendo! — finalmente verbalizou horas depois enquanto lanchavam depois do filme.

—Não entende como Inuyasha pode conseguir comer tanto e tão rápido sem se engasgar?— Kagome-chan estalou a língua — É eu também não entendo.

Tio Inuyasha já estava talvez em seu terceiro hambúrguer e segundo copo de refrigerante, isso sem falar que havia devorado não só as suas batatas fritas como as de Kagome-chan também, mas parecia ter espaço para muito mais, enquanto Kagome-chan havia perdido o interesse em seu próprio hambúrguer pouco depois de ter comido metade dele, e o único copo de refrigerante que ela bebera jazia ao lado ainda com um restinho no fim, e Rin ainda não havia acabado seu milk-shake.

—O que? Não. — Rin balançou a cabeça — Quer dizer, isso também, mas não é isso.

Kagome-chan virou-se para ela.

—Então o que foi?

—Por que é você quem está pagando tudo? — perguntou — Vocês nem são casados.

Tio Inuyasha parou de mastigar e engolir tempo o suficiente para responder:

—Bem vinda ao mundo real Rin, aqui nós temos direitos iguais. — ele sorriu fazendo um gesto amplo com as mãos — E um homem tem tanto direito de pagar um cinema e um lanche para uma mulher como o contrário!

Kagome-chan soprou a própria franja, parecendo não ter ficado nem um pouco impressionada com aquele discurso, e disse:

—Na verdade é porque ele não trabalha e é um duro.

—Você também não trabalha. — Tio Inuyasha acusou.

Mas ela limitou-se a encolher os ombros.

—Mas estou longe de estar dura. — afirmou.

Rin observou os dois, Kagome-chan era só uma adolescente e ainda não trabalhava, assim como tio Inuyasha, mas diferente dele, ela tinha dinheiro para gastar o quanto quisesse e também um carro brilhante com motorista a sua disposição.

Estava prestes a perguntar sobre isso quando ouviu três garotas se aproximando:

—Ele é bonitinho... — comentou a primeira.

—Só que está acompanhado. — disse a segunda, enquanto Rin as observava se aproximar.

—Mas não pode ser a namorada dele. — disse a terceira.

As três pararam indecisas.

—Por que não? — perguntou a segunda.

—Porque eles estão com aquela menina. — explicou a primeira — Então eu acho que elas devem ser as irmãs dele... Ninguém traz uma criança para um encontro.

As três entraram em um consenso sobre isso, e voltaram a se dirigir à mesa deles com sorrisos brilhantes grudados nas caras, Kagome-chan e tio Inuyasha estavam muito ocupados implicando um com o outro e por isso só as notaram quando elas pararam ao lado da mesa.

—Com licença. — disse aquela segunda — Podemos nos sentar aqui? As outras mesas estão cheias.

Tio Inuyasha encolheu os ombros e respondeu:

—Podem ficar a vontade.

—Obrigada. — agradeceu a terceira.

As três meninas sorriam ainda mais e começaram a acomodar-se com suas bandejas e lanches nos três lugares vagos na mesa: a primeira ao lado de tio Inuyasha, a segunda em frente à Kagome-chan na cabeceira da mesa, e a terceira ao lado de Rin.

Kagome-chan tinha começado a contar para Rin uma engraçada história sobre como, certa vez em que um professor havia faltado, e toda a turma havia se organizado para fazer um verdadeiro torneio de queda de braço, no qual ela anotava os pontos no quadro.

—Era só porque não tínhamos mais nada para fazer, e até algumas meninas estavam participando. — ela dizia — Imagine que Sango...

—Você malha? — a garota sentada ao lado de Rin perguntou direcionando-se ao tio Inuyasha, interrompendo a história de Kagome-chan.

Kagome-chan apertou os lábios e franziu o cenho, claramente demostrando que não havia gostado de ser interrompida de maneira tão má educada.

—Hum... Não. — Tio Inuyasha respondeu franzindo o cenho — Na verdade não.

—Mas olhando nem se diz isso. — disse aquela que se sentava ao lado de tio Inuyasha.

E para Rin pareceu que ela estava sentada um bocadinho mais próxima do que o necessário...

—Ele não malha. — Kagome-chan pronunciou-se sem esconder sua irritação — Só fica jogado no sofá comendo ramen o dia inteiro, se faz algum exercício então é pegar o controle e mudar a televisão de canal.

Tio Inuyasha olhou-a chocado e sem palavras, o hambúrguer chegou até a cair de suas mãos.

Rin sabia que Kagome-chan estava exagerando, porque tio Inuyasha não era assim tão inútil e preguiçoso quanto ela fizera parecer, mas não sabia por que ela tinha falado daquele jeito e sido quase tão maldosa quanto Sesshoumaru-Sama costumava ser com tio Inuyasha.

—É... Muito legal de a sua parte trazer suas irmãs para passear. — disse aquela que estava sentada na ponta da mesa depois de algum tempo em silêncio.

Tio Inuyasha olhou-a.

—Minhas irmãs? — repetiu.

Rin viu as três garotas trocarem um olhar incerto.

—É... — disse aquela ao seu lado, que havia começado tudo — Elas não...?

—Eu e ele não somos irmãos. — Kagome-chan interrompeu-a, talvez para dar o troco por ter sido interrompida anteriormente — E essa menina é sobrinha dele.

As três garotas encararam Rin, que de repente ficou muito interessada em comer as batatas fritas que até então havia ignorado.

—Sua sobrinha? — repetiu uma delas, mas Rin não soube qual, porque estava muito ocupada colocando batatas na boca.

—Sim. — confirmou Tio Inuyasha — Ela é filha do meu irmão mais velho.

—E agora é hora de vocês irem embora. — Kagome-chan sentenciou em um tom de voz que não admitia discursão.

As três garotas encararam Kagome-chan completamente aparvalhadas, mas logo em seguida pegaram suas bandejas e debandaram-se dali sem dizer uma palavra sequer.

Isso fez Rin se lembrar de algo que seu pai havia lhe dito há algum tempo, sobre Kagome-chan estar acostumada a dar ordens e ser obedecida, a dobrar os outros à sua vontade se for preciso, porque ela era naturalmente uma domadora de pessoas.

Depois disso a tensão no ar se atenuou, e como se nada tivesse acontecido, Kagome-chan perguntou se eles não queriam ver outro filme no cinema, ainda por sua conta.

Voltaram ao apartamento já perto do anoitecer, o que, segundo tio Inuyasha, era tempo mais do que suficiente para Sesshoumaru acabar seu livro e até fazer outro com o tempo restante, por isso Rin achou que toda a sua animação para contar o quão legal havia sido seu dia não atrapalharia em nada:

—Sesshoumaru-Sama o senhor não vai acreditar no filme incrível que...!

Mas ao chegar à sala foi Miroku-kun jogado no sofá comendo pipoca e vendo televisão que encontrou, e não seu pai.

—Miroku-kun? — piscou — O que faz aqui?

—Eu ficaria surpreso se ele _não_ estivesse aqui. — Tio Inuyasha comentou entrando logo atrás dela na sala — Ele está aqui em quatro ou cinco de cada sete dias da semana.

—Você fala de mim, mas a Kagome está aqui em sete de cada sete dias da semana! — Miroku-kun sentou-se a apontando acusador para Kagome-chan que também havia entrado na sala e derrubando algumas pipocas no chão. — Por que não reclama dela também?

—Porque eu não como tanto. — Kagome-chan olhou a volta — Onde está Sesshoumaru?

Miroku-kun deu de ombros enfiando pipocas na boca.

—Não sei. — respondeu de boca cheia — Saiu com o notebook debaixo do braço e já tem uma hora eu acho.

Tio Inuyasha pensou sobre aquilo e depois falou:

—Então das duas uma: ou ele não conseguiu se concentrar aqui por causa da sua presença e foi terminar o trabalho em alguma cafeteria aqui por perto, ou terminou e foi até o 11-4 para imprimir o trabalho dele.

Kagome-chan empurrou as pernas de Miroku-kun do sofá e sentou-se nele com ar aborrecido.

—Não sei por que Sesshoumaru não compra uma impressora para ele. — comentou — Ele tem dinheiro para isso!

Foi aí que Miroku-kun começou a rir.

—É porque apesar de gostar de nos chamar de folgados Kagome, Sesshoumaru também não fica para trás nesse quesito!

...

No dia seguinte, pouco antes das 16h, Rin achava estar começando a entender o que seu pai estava aprontando afinal de contas: Ele pretendia abandoná-la na escola e nunca mais voltar para buscá-la!

É claro que outra resposta plausível também seria que ele simplesmente estava atrasado, mas ela estava falando de Sesshoumaru-Sama, e — com exceção daquele primeiro dia de aula — Sesshoumaru-Sama nunca se atrasava!

Mas ela tinha o celular para ligar e avisar alguém caso ele tentasse algo assim, o que tornaria o plano muito estúpido, e Sesshoumaru-Sama não era estúpido, na verdade quando viva Mariko estava sempre falando do quanto Sesshoumaru-Sama — que ela gostava de chamar de "Sesshoumaru-kun" — era bom nos estudos em seus tempos de colégio, inclusive devido as suas notas ele era o melhor aluno de sua classe e o segundo melhor da escola.

Mas então isso talvez significasse que algo tinha acontecido a ele, Rin já estava procurando preocupada pelo número de Kagome-chan em sua agenda quando ouviu a buzina do carro.

E lá estava Sesshoumaru-Sama buzinando de seu carro do outro lado da rua.

—Sesshoumaru-Sama o senhor nunca se atrasa, o que houve? — perguntou entrando no carro —Eu estava começando a ficar preocupada!

—A-hã. — ele fez sem dar muita atenção colocando o carro em movimento — Eu estava na editora, e isso acabou me tomando mais tempo do que planejei.

—Entendi. — murmurou.

Como Sesshoumaru-Sama trabalhava a maior parte do tempo em casa, era difícil para Rin lembrar que ás vezes ele podia se atrasar por motivo de trabalho, na verdade era até estranho pensar isso.

—E para quem estava ligando?

Rin olhou para baixo e corou ao perceber que ainda estava segurando o celular entre as mãos.

—Eu não estava... Bem estava, mas não foi porque eu pensei... Na verdade pensei sim, mas só por um momento e...— atrapalhou-se ao explicar.

—Para quem estava ligando? — repetiu, mas não parecia irritado.

—Kagome-chan. — admitiu um pouco envergonhada. — Porque ela é a única com carro.

Mas ao invés de ficar bravo ele apenas assentiu.

Rin começou a olhar com desconfiança para o pai, era como Kagome-chan havia dito: ele estava armando alguma coisa.

Preferiu manter o celular nas mãos enquanto observava, pela janela do carro, o pai tomar um caminho completamente diferente daquele que costumavam usar normalmente, mas de alguma forma estranhamente familiar a ela.

Quando se deu conta de para onde ele estava a levando já era tarde demais.

—Dê meia volta. — pediu lívida — Dê meia volta já!

Ele ignorou-a.

Rin apertava o celular entre as mãos.

—Papai, por favor. — implorou.

Ele não se deixou comover e parou o carro.

—Eu não sou seu pai Rin. — disse friamente — E já está na hora de você entender isso.

A princípio ela recusou-se a sair do carro, e por alguns momentos Sesshoumaru-Sama precisou "lutar" com ela para conseguir arrancá-la, esperneando e se debatendo, de dentro do veiculo, ela ainda tentou fugir de volta para o carro quando ele a colocou de pé em frente à porta, mas ele a agarrou pelo pulso com uma mão e com a outra tocou a campainha.

—Eu vou fugir. — ela o avisou entredentes ainda tentando liberta-se de seu aperto — Sairei pela janela e irei parar no seu apartamento não importa quantas vezes você me deixe aqui Sesshoumaru-Sama!

Viu-o apoiar-se num joelho a sua frente e colocar uma mão em seu ombro para contê-la e fazê-la ficar quieta — não era justo, ele era muito maior e mais forte que ela!

—Então é melhor eu avisá-los para colocarem grades em sua janela. — disse olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

Foi quando a avó de Rin abriu a porta.

*.*.*.*

Meu Deus, oito meses desaparecida, desculpe gente.

Mas é que estes últimos meses foram um completo caos para mim.

Há um texto enorme sobre isso nas notas finais do capitulo 54 de Ela é o Cara.

Bem! E então? Justo quando todos achavam que Sesshoumaru estava, afinal, se tornando mais gentil, mesmo que só um pouquinho, ele nos apronta mais essa!

Ah! E sobre o capitulo, aqui uma pequena curiosidade: No Japão, mesmo sendo o homem ou a mulher (ou os dois) o provedor da família, o mais comum é que, no final, o dinheiro fique todo na mão da mãe para que ela o administre da melhor forma.

Por isso quando a família sai para almoçar fora, por exemplo, o normal é entregar a conta para a mãe, porque é ela quem administra e paga todas as contas.

É a isso que Rin se refere quando pergunta por que Kagome está pagando tudo se ela e Inuyasha não são casados.

 **Respostas a Review:**

 **Carla Taisho** **:** Olá! Eu que agradeço por você comentar ^_^

Sobre as palavras em japonês me desculpe, foi uma pequena distração minha, mas a partir de agora colocarei a tradução em um pequeno glossário no inicio (ou fim) de cada capitulo sempre que necessário, obrigada pela dica. Ah! E se eu esquecer de alguma, pode perguntar que eu explico ^^

Sobre as crianças terem que irem sozinhas para a escola é que no Japão as crianças são ensinadas a serem independentes desde cedo, e é obrigatório elas irem e voltarem sozinhas da escola desde os 6 anos de idade se não me engano.

Se bem que elas não fazem o percurso realmente "sozinhas", na infância as crianças que estudam na mesma escola e moram na mesma vizinhança se juntam em pequenos grupos para irem todas juntas (geralmente com a criança mais velha liderando) e em dias alternados da semana alguns pais voluntários se espalham por pontos estratégicos do percurso para verificar se elas estão mesmo fazendo tudo certo.

Ser acompanhada pelos pais até a escola somente em circunstâncias especiais (como, por exemplo, a criança estar machucada ou possuir necessidades especiais) e com autorização. Ah! Também é obrigatório que o percurso seja feito a pé, de bicicleta, ônibus, metrô ou qualquer outro meio de transporte também só em circunstâncias especiais (como, por exemplo, a criança estar machucada ou o caminho ser muito longo para ser percorrido a pé) e com permissão.


	7. Mulheres inconvenientes

**Discleimer:** Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.

De repente Papai

.

Capitulo sete: Mulheres inconvenientes.

Fazia menos de dez anos desde a última vez que Sesshoumaru havia visto a mãe de Mariko, mas a mulher parecia ter envelhecido mais de trinta! Ela olhou-o com uma expressão confusa, obviamente sem reconhecê-lo, e só um momento mais tarde é que se deu conta da presença de Rin ali.

—Rin? — franziu o cenho — O que faz aqui? Devia estar na casa de minha sobrinha...

—Sim, eu... — a menina mexeu-se desconfortável — Depois que o senhor Yamamoto me deixou na porta de Keiko-san, eu esperei ele sumir de vista... E fugi.

—Fugiu! — a senhora exclamou horrorizada.

—Eu... Eu também liguei para Keiko-san dizendo que tínhamos mudado de ideia. — confessou parecendo envergonhada.

—Mas minha menina! Que ideia foi essa?! — exclamou ajoelhando-se para abraçá-la. — Mas se não estava com Keiko onde você estava? Sabe o que podia ter te acontecido? Por que foi fazer uma coisa dessas?!

Enquanto isso a menina apenas murmurava coisas como "me desculpe vovó", "eu sei vovó" e "é que a senhora não entenderia vovó", Sesshoumaru até pensou em se virar e sair dali antes que se lembrassem dele ali, mas então a velhota lembrou-se dele — é claro.

—Eu conheço você. — afirmou, aprisionando a neta em seus braços, mas contrariando a si mesma perguntou em seguida: — Rin, quem é esse homem?

E, de alguma forma, a menina desvencilhou-se da avó, rodopiou e agarrou a mão de Sesshoumaru.

—É meu pai, vovó! — anunciou contente.

Ainda sentada sobre os joelhos a senhora ficou olhando de baixo para Sesshoumaru.

—Seu pai? — repetiu.

Sesshoumaru tentou puxar a mão, mas a menina agarrou-se mais fortemente a ela.

—Eu já tentei explicar que nunca tive filha alguma, mas ela não quer... — finalmente manifestou-se.

—Eu conheço você. — ela o interrompeu, levantando-se para olhá-lo um pouco mais de perto, e de novo contrariou a si mesma ao perguntar: — Como você se chama?

Ele ainda relutou um pouco antes de responder, porque aquela velhota lhe parecia um tanto senil — o que talvez explicasse o fato da criança ter fugido de casa para viver com um desconhecido —, mas por fim respondeu:

—Sou Taisho Sesshoumaru.

Os olhos da velha se arregalaram, e então brilharam com uma fúria que não estava ali antes.

—Sesshoumaru! — ela silvou — Eu me lembro de você!

—Sim, eu morava nessa rua há alguns anos. — confirmou.

—O pequeno e jovem imprudente de rosto bonito e cabelos claros por quem minha Mariko encantou-se! — gritou empurrando-o com suas frágeis mãos enrugadas. — Que a engravidou e depois fugiu como um rato!

Sesshoumaru recuou surpreso, a avó era ainda mais louca que a neta.

—Está havendo algum engano aqui. — disse.

A velhota sacudiu o dedo em sua direção.

—Mariko precisou largar os estudos, o pai dela e eu ajudávamos, mas é muito caro criar um bebê, e ela teve que começar a trabalhar muito cedo! E ela não parava, não parava nunca! E isso a matou, minha Mariko trabalhava tanto que morreu de exaustão! Ter uma criança a matou! E onde você estava? Curtindo a vida, saindo com mulheres e se divertindo, enquanto a minha querida Mariko trabalhava até morrer para criar a _sua_ filha! Você nunca se preocupou em trazer sequer uma fralda ou pacote de leite para a menina, mas agora você vai ficar com ela e vai ter que arcar com suas responsabilidades! Ah se vai, porque a justiça tarda mais não falha!

E finalizou fechando a porta na sua cara.

—Eu estava enganada. — ouviu a voz de Rin ao seu lado, e percebeu que ainda segurava a mão dela, soltou-se com um puxão, mas ela nem ligou — A vovó entende sim.

Sesshoumaru virou-se bufando de irritação, quando que ele iria imaginar que aquilo poderia acontecer? Aquilo era absurdo, ele não era o pai de Rin! Ah, ele só gostaria que Mariko estivesse viva para que ele pudesse torcer aquele lindo pescoço dela naquele exato instante!

—Eu tinha ficado muito nervosa antes, porque se o senhor me entregasse aos meus avós não haveria nada que Kagome-chan ou tio Inuyasha poderiam fazer a respeito, mas que bom que tudo acabou bem! — ela comentou alegremente entrando no carro.

Ele ainda podia simplesmente deixá-la ali, mas sabia que nas atuais circunstancia o mais provável era que a avó da menina fosse em pessoa deixá-la em sua porta novamente.

—Então o que pensa em fazer agora?

—E o que mais eu posso fazer? — perguntou furioso — Vou fazer um exame de DNA e acabar de vez com essa palhaçada toda!

Depois daquele final inusitado ele estava com dor de cabeça e faminto, mas não tinha a mínima vontade de voltar para casa.

Ligou o carro e arrancou.

...

—Eu já almocei na escola, por isso não estou com muita fome, então o que acha que eu deveria pedir?

A menina perguntou-lhe tentando parecer o mais normal possível enquanto olhava o cardápio do pequeno restaurante de comida caseira — praticamente vazio àquela hora — no qual ele havia parado para comer, ela queria agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas não conseguia tirar aquele estúpido sorriso gigante da cara.

—Você não vai pedir nada, eu vou pedir para você. — respondeu mal-humorado, arrancando o cardápio de suas mãos.

Ele queria tê-la deixado lá fora, no carro, mas não queria correr o risco de mais tarde ser condenado por homicídio.

—Se o senhor prefere assim. — ela assentiu cordialmente, mas aquele sorriso gigante estragava todo o efeito.

—Eu preferiria que você sumisse da minha vida, mas aparentemente minhas preferências não têm importância. — resmungou passando os olhos pelo cardápio.

—Se o senhor acha mesmo isso...

Ela disse agora com um tom um tanto cínico na voz que fez Sesshoumaru crispar os olhos em sua direção.

—Tire agora mesmo esse sorriso da cara antes que eu o faça por você. — ameaçou em voz baixa.

—Olha só, água de cortesia! — disse repentinamente muito interessada no copo de água à sua frente.

Enquanto Rin enchia-se de água Sesshoumaru ergueu o braço e chamou por uma garçonete que passava ali perto, e por sorte continuou calada e agora de boca cheia depois que trouxeram a fatia de bolo que havia pedido para ela, e nem sequer perguntou o que ele estava escrevendo em seu caderninho.

Enquanto comia, a dor de cabeça de Sesshoumaru só fazia aumentar, ele não conseguia acreditar que até pouco menos de um mês atrás sua única preocupação era como lidar com os quatro parasitas que infestavam seu apartamento, e agora tinha que fazer um exame de DNA para provar que a filha de uma antiga namorada de adolescência não era sua também!

Sua dor de cabeça chegou a tal ponto que ele chegou a achar que ela estava zumbindo.

Até que se deu conta de que era apenas o celular da menina vibrando no bolso dela.

—Vá atender. — disse quando percebeu que ela pretendia ignorar o aparelho — Antes que aquela gangue de folgados ache que eu te levei para o deserto e a deixei lá para morrer.

—Eu volto logo. — prometeu pulando de sua cadeira.

—Não precisa ter pressa. — respondeu.

Agora... O quanto ele tinha gastado de gasolina pra trazê-la da casa da avó até ali? Ele pensou um pouco antes de anotar isso também.

A menina já tinha sumido a uns bons — e abençoados — dez minutos quando Kagura apareceu.

Kagura era uma mangaka — autora de um mangá intitulado "A mestra dos ventos" que era publicado mensalmente — com quem Sesshoumaru tivera um breve relacionamento alguns anos antes, eles não havia ficado juntos sequer por quatro meses, e isso foi o melhor, um relacionamento entre eles nunca poderia ter dado certo porque Kagura era vinte e quatro horas por dia entregue de corpo e alma para seu mangá, na verdade nem podiam chamar o que tiveram de "namoro", mas mesmo assim Kagura parecia nunca ter superado, de forma que volta e meia aparecia repentinamente na frente de Sesshoumaru nos momentos mais inesperados possíveis.

—Sesshoumaru, é sempre bom revê-lo. — disse sentando-se à sua frente com um sorriso, mesmo sem ser convidada.

Pena que Sesshoumaru não podia dizer o mesmo, então ao invés disso respondeu:

—Olá Kagura. O que esta fazendo por aqui?

Mas o que queria mesmo dizer era: Como conseguiu me achar de novo?!

Kagura encolheu os ombros.

—Eu estava por perto comprando alguns materiais, e acabei vendo você por acaso quando passava aqui pela frente.

Por acaso? É claro, mas Sesshoumaru não duvidaria nada se Kagura o andasse procurando em cada canto sempre que se dignava a sair de seu APERrtamento que era composto por apenas um cômodo mais um banheiro que de tão minúsculo causava claustrofobia, que ficava mais apertado ainda por ela dividi-lo com um assistente.

Inuyasha e os outros achavam que Sesshoumaru não saia muito, mas ele praticamente não parava em casa quando comparado à Kagura.

Kagura observou hesitante o prato colocado no lugar à esquerda de Sesshoumaru.

—Está acompanhado.

—Pode-se dizer que sim. — respondeu.

Ela tamborilou levemente com os dedos na mesa.

—E... Ela é bonita?

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho.

—Kagura, Rin não é...

—Então o nome dela é Rin. — o interrompeu. — Entendo.

Não, Kagura não entendia nada, ela sempre pensava precipitadamente nas coisas, e Sesshoumaru não tinha obrigação de lhe explicar nada, mas também estaria longe de se sentir confortável se alguém mais achasse que Rin era alguma coisa sua.

—O que estou querendo dizer...

—Era apenas o tio Inuyasha ligando. — foi interrompido pela voz de Rin vinda de trás de si — Ele estava preocupado porque o senhor ainda não chegou comigo em casa.

Ela sentou-se de volta em seu lugar à mesa, e só então percebeu a presença de Kagura ali.

As duas se entreolharam surpresas.

—Sesshoumaru quem é essa? — Kagura perguntou boquiaberta.

Certamente que estava esperando por alguém mais velho que uma garotinha do primário.

—Eu sou Rin. — Rin respondeu ainda olhando para Kagura.

Kagura piscou para a menina.

—Sim, ele já me disse o seu nome, mas o que quero saber é...

—Rin é minha filha. — anunciou puxando a menina, com cadeira e tudo, para mais perto de si.

Kagura quase derrubou a cadeira ao levantar-se, a menina não parecia estar menos surpresa.

—Sua filha? Mas você nunca... — um sorriso trêmulo e hesitante começou a se formar em seus lábios — Não brinque comigo Sesshoumaru, nós nos conhecemos há anos, eu sei que você nuca teve filhos.

—Rin morava com a mãe até pouco tempo, mas agora mora comigo. — respondeu confiante.

Kagura olhava confusa da menina para Sesshoumaru, possivelmente procurando semelhanças — inexistentes — entre eles.

—Mas não é possível, essa menina deve ter uns dez anos...

—Oito. — corrigiu Rin — Praticamente nove agora.

Kagura pareceu não ouvi-la.

—Se você fosse mesmo pai dela, quando ela nasceu você teria que ser um...

—Adolescente. — confirmou encolhendo os ombros. — Às vezes adolescentes são imprudentes.

E de repente Kagura atrapalhou-se ao lembrar-se que estava com muita pressa:

—O... O meu mangá. Isso. Eu tenho que trabalhar em "A mestra dos ventos", tchau, foi bom revê-lo Sesshoumaru.

Aquilo tudo fora um ato impensado para se livrar de Kagura de uma vez, mas pelo menos funcionara e com sorte agora ela ficaria longe por alguns meses — Sesshoumaru não era ingênuo para pensar que ela nunca mais apareceria.

—Senhor Sesshoumaru. — Rin o chamou em tom admirado.

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho, ótimo, tinha se esquecido das possíveis conseqüências.

—O que é?

Perguntou entediado, já se preparando para uma longa e monótona conversa tentando explicar — muito provavelmente em vão — porque havia dito aquilo, que obviamente não era verdade, à Kagura.

Mas percebeu que a atenção de Rin estava voltada para outra coisa.

—Era ela, não era? — porque ela parecia prestes a chorar? — Kagura sensei, a mangaka autora de "A mestra dos ventos".

—Sim, era. — respondeu estranhando aquele comportamento dela.

E ergueu a mão para chamar o garçom e pedir a conta, tinha perdido a fome.

Quatro dias depois ela veio para cima dele com essa:

—O senhor tem uma forma física muito suspeita.

Ele estava sentado no sofá com os pés sobre a mesinha de centro e ergueu os olhos da tela do notebook, onde estava checando alguns de seus e-mails.

—O que você disse?

Ela apontou um dedo impertinente para ele e repetiu o absurdo:

— O senhor tem uma forma física muito suspeita.

Ele suspirou.

—Do que você esta falando agora menina irritante?

Mas olhando a coisa pelo lado positivo, aquela era a primeira vez que ela abria a boca para falar de algo que não fosse sobre Kagura sensei, há quatro dias que a menina não falava outra coisa além de "Há quanto tempo o senhor conhece Kagura sensei?" ou "Como você e Kagura sensei se conheceram?" e ainda "O senhor e Kagura sensei são amigos?", e a mais insistente de todas: "O senhor me apresentaria para ela?", era enervante.

—Rin. — ela o corrigiu.

—Tanto faz. — girou os olhos de forma impaciente. — Por que disse que a minha forma física é suspeita?

A garota cruzou os braços.

—Porque o senhor passa o dia todo sentado por ai, escrevendo em seu notebook.

—Sim. — confirmou — E é por isso que a editora deposita todos os meses na minha conta o dinheiro com o qual eu compro comida.

—E antes da minha chegada o senhor tinha uma alimentação nada saudável. — salientou.

—E dai?

—É que em condições como essa o mais natural seria que a essa altura o senhor já tivesse criado uma bela e grande "barriga multiuso".

Sentado ao seu lado no sofá Inuyasha engasgou-se com a própria risada.

—Uma barriga multiuso? — ele repetiu estupidamente — Rin o que é uma barriga multiuso?

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, parecendo surpresa com que ela mesma havia dito, e parecendo um pouco envergonhada juntou as mãos nas costas e respondeu de maneira quase acanhada:

—É... É aquela barriga que te tão grande dá até para fazer de bancada, tipo pra apoiar a cerveja e o controle remoto que nem meu avô fazia, ou então, no caso de Sesshoumaru-Sama, o notebook...

E o que o estúpido do seu irmão fez? Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou, é claro.

Sesshoumaru girou os olhos.

—Se você quer mesmo saber _Rin,_ eu malho.

A garota ficou olhando-o por algum tempo.

—Você malha? — repetiu — Mas eu nunca vi.

—É porque ele odeia o calor, então durante o verão, que foi a época em que você chegou, ele se entoca aqui no apartamento com ar condicionado como um urso hibernando, só que ao contrário, e não levanta nada mais pesado que o notebook. — Inuyasha intrometeu-se.

—Mas o verão já acabou. — a menina retrucou.

Sesshoumaru estava marcando alguns e-mails antigos para serem deletados.

—E as suas férias também. — afirmou — Você não passa o dia todo aqui..

—Então você malha enquanto eu estou na escola?!

—De duas a três vezes por semana, mas não toda semana, eu não tenho exatamente uma rotina. — encolheu os ombros e apagou os e-mails antigos com um clique — Eu malho quando me da vontade.

—Então... O senhor malha _e_ fuma.

Sesshoumaru a olhou.

—Algum problema?

—Não é hipocrisia?

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha.

—E você sabe o que é hipocrisia?

—Uma coisa que vovó chamou vovô quando ele, acidentalmente, atropelou o canteiro de rosas dela por acidente e depois deu um buquê de flores para se desculpar. — respondeu solene.

Sesshoumaru girou os olhos e decidiu ignorá-la.

Mas ela ficou lá parada, apenas o observando, de uma forma irritantemente silenciosa, até Sesshoumaru cansar-se disso de uma vez e fechar a tela do notebook.

—O que é agora? — perguntou impaciente.

Ela piscou.

—Não... É que estou me sentido como se tivesse acabado de descobrir que o senhor é o Batman.

Sesshoumaru arqueou a sobrancelha.

—Você esta me dizendo que descobri que eu não sou o completo sedentário que você julgou que eu fosse a surpreende tanto quanto se tivesse descoberto que eu sou Batman?

As orelhas da menina começaram a ficar vermelhas e o idiota do Inuyasha tossiu tentando disfarçar a risada.

—Não, eu só... O telefone! — exclamou — Que bom, salva pelo gongo, quer dizer... Eu vou atender.

Virou-se e correu.

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça.

—Ela realmente se parece com você. — Inuyasha afirmou, para o espanto de Sesshoumaru.

—Você bateu a cabeça quando era bebê? — perguntou irritado. — Ela não se parece nem sequer com Mariko, quanto mais comigo!

Diferente de Inuyasha, que parecia achar que, exceto pela cor dos cabelos e olhos, Rin era quase uma miniatura de Mariko, Sesshoumaru não as achava tão parecidas assim.

—Agora você vai tentar negar também que ela é filha de Mariko? — perguntou incrédulo.

Sesshoumaru suspirou, era tão difícil ter que agüentar aqueles dois...

—Não.

—Ah, que bom. — suspirou aliviado. — Mas eu não estava dizendo que ela se parece fisicamente com você, eu não sou cego, mas que simplesmente se parecem, têm até o mesmo ceticismo na humanidade, eu acho. Você devia assumir logo que ela é sua filha.

—E você devia calar a boca. — respondeu irritado.

Era possível ouvir a menina falando ao telefone no corredor, mas quer ela se parecesse ou não com ele, Sesshoumaru já havia ligado para o laboratório e marcado o exame de DNA para a próxima terça-feira, e depois que o resultado saísse ele poderia esfregá-lo na cara de todos e se livrar de uma vez daquela menina.

—Era a Kagome-chan. — Rin anunciou voltando à sala — Ela está no apartamento de Sango-chan e disse pra você subir tio Inuyasha, porque vocês precisam terminar o trabalho de literatura, e Miroku-kun já esta chegando também.

Ótimo, se Sesshoumaru desse sorte eles passariam o resto do dia fazendo trabalho.

Inuyasha se levantou com um suspiro.

—Eu já tinha esquecido desse trabalho. — afirmou. — Bem, até mais tarde.

Assim que ele saiu Rin pulou para o sofá.

—E então, o que estamos assistindo? — ela perguntou.

Sesshoumaru suspirou recostando-se ao sofá, é claro que nada podia ser perfeito.

Um pouco mais tarde alguém bateu à porta, com certeza aquele idiota do Inuyasha havia voltado para buscar alguma coisa e percebera que havia se esquecido das chaves também, Sesshoumau levantou-se para ir atender à porta.

É claro que Sesshoumaru esqueceu-se de que não importava o quanto a situação fosse ruim, ela sempre podia piorar.

—Olá filho. — a senhora Arina o cumprimento pondo as mãos em seus ombros e lhe dando um beijo em cada bochecha — Desculpe não ter ligado para avisar que viria, mas eu sabia que de qualquer forma você estaria em casa. Afinal sempre está, não é?

Sesshoumaru piscou saindo de seu estado de choque.

—Mamãe. — disse — O que a senhora faz aqui?

—Ora, uma mãe tem o direito de visitar o filho às vezes, não tem? — respondeu dando duas tapinhas em seu ombro e entrando — Mas e então, você já decidiu se vai fazer alguma coisa da vida ou ainda continua com aquela sua bobagem de escrever livros?

Sesshoumaru fechou a porta e recostou-se a ela tocando a testa com os dedos e fechando os olhos.

—É sempre um prazer vê-la também mamãe. — afirmou com uma pontinha de sarcasmo.

Arina subiu dois dos três degraus do pequeno saguão virou-se e emoldurou com as mãos o rosto de seu único filho.

—Ah Sesshoumaru, não me compreenda mal, eu só quero o melhor para v...

—Senhor Sesshoumaru? — Rin chamou, aparecendo sem ser convidada como sempre — Quem é que esta aí com o senhor?

Droga, ele havia se esquecido da criança de novo!

Arina virou-se com as mãos nos quadris, parecendo quase ofendida por não ser reconhecida de imediato.

—Eu sou Arina a mãe de Sesshoumaru. — ergueu o queixo — E você quem é menina?

—Eu sou Rin. — a criança respondeu, e devia ter parado por ai, mas não parou. — A filha do Senhor Sesshoumaru.

—Filha dele?! — Arina levou a mão ao peito.

—Sim. — Rin a olhou por um momento — A senhora disse que é a mãe dele?

—Disse.

Rin sorriu com se tivesse acabado de receber um presente de natal, e abriu os braços.

—Vovó! — gritou pulando para abraçá-la.

Com o susto Arina acabou tropeçando e batendo as costas na parede.

—Sesshoumaru, o que significa isso?!

Ela perguntou erguendo as mãos e prensando-se horrorizada contra a parede, olhando para Rin como se ela fosse algum animal raivoso.

—Não se estresse Senhora Arina. — pediu enfadado. — Eu posso explicar.

—Então explique! — ela exigiu afastando Rin de si. — Ela é filha daquela sua namorada desenhista?

—O que? — ele franziu o cenho — Não, claro que não.

Como Arina pudera pensar em algo como aquilo? Para ser filha de Kagura, Rin teria que ter no mínimo metade da idade que tinha atualmente.

—O senhor Sesshoumaru e minha mãe se conheceram quando eram adolescentes. **—** Rin informou largando Arina, como se ela já não tivesse colocado lenha o bastante na fogueira.

—Adolescentes! — Arina exclamou horrorizada — Sesshoumaru eu achava que você tinha mais juízo.

Sesshoumaru girou osolhos, quando foi que a vida dele havia virado aquela completa bagunça? Ah, espere, foi quando aquele pingo de gente caiu de paraquedas em sua vida gritando "Papai".

—Eu já disse que posso explicar. — reafirmou.

Mas a criatura ainda não tinha terminado:

—E agora que minha mãe morreu é dever dele cuidar de mim.

—Morreu! — Arina olhou furiosa para o filho, como se ele mesmo tivesse matado a mãe da menina. — Sesshoumaru, explique-se!

Por que ela não calava a boca?

—Mas explicar o que se eu já expliquei tudo? — a menina perguntou cruzando os braços e franzindo o cenho.

—Tudo bem, já chega. Você já fez estrago demais por hoje Rin. — afirmou com um suspiro, puxando-a para dentro — Mamãe, por que a senhora não entra? — convidou — Quer beber um xícara de café?

Infelizmente Sesshoumaru já estava notando certo padrão em sua vida: Ultimamente as mulheres vinham aparecendo nos momentos mais inconvenientes possíveis.

*.*.*.*

 **Bem... Então primeiramente: Feliz Natal!**

 **Vocês não sabem como eu corri para postar hoje, fiz a correção muito as pressas mesmo, então me perdoem por qualquer erro, ok?**

 **E segundo... Já faz um tempo, não é?**

 **Nossa desde julho!**

 **Mas meus últimos meses foram uma correria e estresse sem fim, eu estava escrevendo meu TCC O.O**

 **Felizmente já acabou, tirei nota máxima e tudo acabou bem. ^^**

 **Se estou apavorada porque agora não tenho mais escapatória e preciso entrar no mercado de trabalho? Sim, mas vida que segue kkkk (rindo de nervoso aqui).**

 **Respostas a Review:**

 **joh chan** **:** Sim! A Rin é super fofa e independente! Será que tem mesmo como não amá-la?!

Sesshy você é um insensível! U.U

Na verdade estão sempre me perguntando isso das crianças terem que ir sozinha para a escola no Japão, desculpe, eu devia ter explicado no capitulo ^^

Em fim, As crianças precisam ir sozinhas para a escola porque no Japão elas são ensinadas a serem independentes desde cedo (mais uma razão para a Rin já ser tão independente mesmo nessa idade), e é obrigatório elas irem e voltarem sozinhas da escola desde os 6 anos de idade se não me engano.  
Se bem que elas não fazem o percurso realmente "sozinhas", na infância as crianças que estudam na mesma escola e moram na mesma vizinhança se juntam em pequenos grupos para irem todas juntas (geralmente com a criança mais velha liderando) e em dias alternados da semana alguns pais voluntários se espalham por pontos estratégicos do percurso para verificar se elas estão mesmo fazendo tudo certo.  
Ser acompanhada pelos pais até a escola somente em circunstâncias especiais (como, por exemplo, a criança estar machucada ou possuir necessidades especiais) e com autorização. Ah! Também é obrigatório que o percurso seja feito a pé, de bicicleta, ônibus, metrô ou qualquer outro meio de transporte também só em circunstâncias especiais (como, por exemplo, a criança estar machucada ou o caminho ser muito longo para ser percorrido a pé) e com permissão.


End file.
